¡¿Ser Feliz!
by Sweetie P4
Summary: Despues de algun tiempo la vuelve a encontrar, pero Candy ya no es la misma de antes, algo en ella cambio radicalmente, ahora Albert forma parte de su vida ... ¿Que hara Terry para recuperarla? ULTIMO CAP EL FINAL!......
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!!!_ _Este es mi primer fic, es una linda histoire sobre Candy y Terry (mi pareja favorita) espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviws_ _AVISO no es una historia 100 original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido terminarla_ _Después de tanto rollo Ahora a leer……._

"SER FELIZ"

CAPITULO I

Viernes por la tarde, ella se encontraba sentada en una mecedora cerca del balcón cuando llego Albert.

-¿Cómo has estado? (Depositando un tierno y cariñoso beso en la frente de la meditabunda Candy).

-¡Muy bien! Mejor no podría estar.

- ¿Segura? (Pregunta desconfiado Albert al mismo tiempo que acaricia su redondeado vientre).

-¡Por supuesto! Cada día adquiere más vitalidad para moverse, pero eso no quiere decir que me encuentre mal.

-Perdona, es solo que me preocupas, tú, en tu estado.

-¡Vamos Albert! No soy ni la primera ni la ultima, así que deja de tenerme tantas consideraciones; además de tanto preocuparte realmente pareces tío abuelo con tantas canas que te saldrán (Dice la divertida Candy al notar la angustia que le provoca a Albert el siquiera pensar que algo le pudiera pasar)

-Esta bien, cambiemos de tema. Dime ¿qué has pensado respecto al cambio que te he propuesto?

-Pues. . . no es fácil, pero creo que es la mejor elección. El alejarnos un poco de todo y de todos apaciguará las situaciones tan difíciles que hemos tenido que pasar. . . por culpa mía. (expreso esta última frase con mucha pena y tristeza).

-No digas eso Candy, lo hecho, hecho esta y no lo puedes cambiar, y más cuando a consecuencia de eso tendremos una nueva generación de Andrey.

Candy sonríe agradecida ante su esposo, quien desde siempre se ha desvivido por cuidarla y protegerla de todas las vicisitudes de la vida. Sin embargo, no logra olvidar la situación por la que decidió unir su vida a la de Albert, y vuelve a preguntarse una vez más si fue lo mejor o no.

-Bueno, entonces que no se diga más, desde mañana iniciaremos los preparativos para nuestra partida a Londres ¿te parece?

-¿Tan pronto? (Responde la turbada Candy ante la inesperada apuración)

-De lo contrario, si esperamos más tiempo, ya no estarás en condiciones de viajar y no te aceptarán en ninguna línea portuaria.

-Tienes razón, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, disculpa.

-No tienes de que disculparte, te entiendo perfectamente, se como te duele separarte de todas tus personas queridas, pero piensa que no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego; algún día volveremos y podrás estar con ellos.

-Nuevamente tienes la razón Albert, por eso eres mi persona favorita, porque siempre sabes que decir en cada momento; y ¿sabes? Estas en lo correcto, será un hasta luego, como aquella vez que me mandaste a estudiar al Colegio San Pablo ¿recuerdas?

-Perfectamente, y ¿dime?¿No la pasaste bien allá?

-Por supuesto!!! (Se apresura a decir la alegre Candy, pero de repente se le congela la sonrisa al pensar en. . .) --¡No! – (Piensa con mucho pesar Candy) –No quiero recordar. . . no del todo. . .no a él. . .

-¿Té pasa algo Candy? (Pregunta Albert notando su cambio de actitud)

-No es nada, es solo que deseo que este viaje no termine igual que el anterior.

-De mi cuenta corre que no lo será, cariño, así que deja tus preocupaciones de lado y dedícate a ser feliz por dos personas.

Candy se siente segura dentro del cálido abrazo que le proporciona Albert. Piensa en lo bien parecido que es, en lo atento y amoroso que se muestra, y sabe que es la envidia de muchas chicas que quisieron atraparlo, entonces se siente afortunada, solo hay un pero. . . ¿cuándo sentirá por él esa pasión, amor y atracción descontrolada que sentía por. . .? Espera que sea pronto, se esfuerza porque así sea, para ser feliz del todo, completamente del todo.

Después de la cena, Albert y Candy se retiran a su habitación. Candy duerme profundamente, Albert se dedica a mirarla, le parece un sueño tenerla a su lado, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas circunstancias, Candy es suya, esta ahí para él; se ilusiona al imaginar su nueva vida en Londres, alejados de tantos problemas, solo ellos dos solos, el Sr. y la Sra. Andrey, juntos como una familia, la familia que tanto deseo y que ahora tiene. El viaje a Londres le había llegado "como anillo al dedo", unos negocios que necesitaban su presencia por algún tiempo, le habían proporcionado el pretexto perfecto para llevarse a Candy lejos, lejos de aquella persona que él sigue considerando como una amenaza para su felicidad y a la que siempre le ha temido, ya que es el único capaz de cambiar su vida más para mal que para bien; y aunque se encuentra a muchos kilómetros de distancia, él prefiere poner un mar de por medio para así no tener esa angustia latente de saber cuando se presentará nuevamente a su vida o en la de Candy.

Los días han transcurrido, y Candy trata de gozar al máximo sus últimos días en Chicago en compañía de sus amigas de toda la vida: Annie y Patty, quienes resienten enormemente la partida de su amiga.

-Candy, prométenos que nos escribirás cada vez que tengas oportunidad (Le dice una Annie llena de sentimiento)

-Por supuesto Annie¿cómo crees que las olvidaré? Estando tan lejos estarán más que nunca en mis pensamientos.

-Candy¿verdad que nos avisaras cuando nazca? (Agrega Patty)

-¡Claro¿Chicas¿Qué les pasa¿Acaso creen que las haré de lado? Serán las primeras en saberlo, serán las "Tías" consentidoras como yo le he sido de sus pequeñines ¿No es así?

-¡Por supuesto! (responden las amigas al unísono)

-Candy. . . sé que no debo preguntar. . .pero igual lo haré. . .¿ya no te preguntas por Terry¿Por cómo hubiera sido tu vida de haberle revelado. . .?

-¡Basta Annie! No lo he hecho, ni lo haré, ahora él es parte de mi pasado, y como tal tiene que permanecer. Él ha hecho su vida y yo hago la mía, así debe de ser.

-Pero Candy, él hace su vida sin el conocimiento de. . .

-¡Detente Patty! No lo digas nunca, él nunca debe enterarse.

-Candy, eres injusta con él y contigo, porque ocultarle la existencia del bebé (replica Annie).

-Miren chicas, el destino ha sido duro con nosotros dos, y creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, él al lado de Susana y yo al lado de Albert.

-Candy (interviene Patty) creo que desde el principio debiste ser sincera con él y decirle la verdad, tal vez así las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez ahora estarías con él y serías más feliz que ahora.

-No lo creo, sé que lo que sucedió la última vez que vino a Chicago no debió de haber pasado, pero no me arrepiento ya que gracias a él, espero a mi bebé con una gran ilusión, pero si yo le hubiera informado de mi situación, probablemente él habría dejado todo y no lo puede hacer; y si de lo contrario, no hubiera aceptado su responsabilidad, me habría sentido la mujer más desilusionada de la Tierra. Afortunadamente Albert estuvo ahí conmigo, me apoyo en mi decisión y hasta me propuso ser mi esposo y el padre para mi bebé, eso no lo hace cualquier persona, solo una que ama demasiado, por eso lo acepte, porque se cuanto me ama y se que yo lo amaré de igual forma algún día.

-Bueno Candy, no queremos hacerte ningún mal con estos comentarios, solo queremos que pienses en todas las opciones, y si desde un principio nos hubieras confiado lo que sucedía, tal vez nuestros consejos te hubieran servido y tu decisión habría sido otra.

Desafortunadamente nos pusiste al tanto después de tu boda y ahora sería más difícil enmendar los errores. Tu partida nos entristece, pero no podemos dejar de pensar que es para poner distancia de por medio¿no es así Annie?

-Si, Candy; Somos tus amigas, y como tal queremos verte feliz, y aparentemente lo eres, pero nos preguntamos si en el fondo lo eres.

-Lo soy, chicas, les pido que no se preocupen por mi, y de igual forma les suplico mantengan mi secreto en el anonimato, bastante tengo con el escándalo que se armó con la repentina boda, y después al descubrir mi estado ya avanzado para el tiempo que llevaba transcurrido de la boda, afortunadamente Albert se encargo de hacerse responsable y de callar las malas lenguas, pero se que de igual manera toda la sociedad de Chicago sigue hablando del asunto; ese es el verdadero motivo de nuestra partida, eso y los negocios que esperan por Albert.

-Esta bien Candy, te creemos y se que si en algún momento las cosas marchan mal nos tendrás la confianza de avisarnos para poder ayudarte; Archie esta muy preocupado por ti, te quiere como a una hermana y aunque no sabe todo éste asunto, algo presiente, de cualquier modo le hace feliz pensar que has olvidado a Terry y que serás feliz con tu familia.

-Gracias Annie, dile a Archie que le agradezco el interés y que yo lo quiero igual.

El trío de amigas fue de compras para la futura mamá y el futuro bebé, ya que no querían dejar pasar por alto los detalles, porque conociendo lo despistada que es Candy, algo le haría falta y ellas con su experiencia propia estaban un paso adelante de Candy.

En otro lugar llamado Nueva York, se encontraba Terrence Granchester al lado de la sufrida Susana, quien cada día que pasaba se sentía más miserable al darse cuenta que ella nunca podría despertar en su amado todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones que en su momento "otra" lo hacía; su frustración solo era equivalente a la indiferencia que le demostraba Terry, y que le hacia dudar si retener a Terry a la fuerza y con chantajes fue lo mejor.

Terry por su parte se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al teatro, lo único fructífero en su vida era su restaurada relación con su madre, en lo que a los demás aspectos de su vida respecta, se sentía solo y amargado, actualmente el único remanso que tenía lo alcanzaba al recordar aquella noche de otoño, cuando dejo desbordar sus sentimientos y su pasión hacia la única persona que le importaba: Candy. Se deleitaba recordando cada detalle de aquella tierna y apasionada entrega. Después de la función vio a Candy como un espejismo: hermosa, y temiendo que desapareciera la invito a caminar por las calles de Chicago aprovechando la ausencia de Susana (ya que ella se encontraba un poco delicada de salud en Nueva York), platicaron hasta agotar todos los temas insulsos que pudieron encontrar, y hallándose uno al otro, frente a frente, sin ninguna intervención de cualquier tipo, se besaron, primero tiernamente, luego fueron subiendo de tono los besos y las caricias;

Terry la abrazaba y ella se entregaba temblorosa al sentir por primera vez aquella sensación de arrojo y de deseo en su cuerpo, no encontraban el freno, así que no se detuvieron, buscaron el refugio que les ofrecía la habitación de Terry y ahí se olvidaron de inhibiciones, él fue de ella completamente, y ella estrenó su cuerpo con él, ambos se unieron, fueron uno solo, como siempre lo soñaron, como siempre lo desearon. El amanecer fue increíble para Terry, el abrir los ojos y ver que tenía entre sus brazos a su amada fue el mejor regalo que hasta el momento el destino le daba; cuando ella despertó la cubrió de besos y caricias, pero esta vez tiernas, cálidas, agradecidas y ella se sintió tan feliz que pidió a Dios que nunca terminará ese momento.

Pero en el fondo sabía que las cosas no habían cambiado, que Terry seguía unido a Susana y que ella se lo había cedido y no había marcha atrás, no en estas decisiones, así que sin recriminarse disfrutó de los últimos minutos que pasaría al lado del amor de su vida, se prometió no volver a ser débil, para no comprometer a Terry; pero todo le salió al revés, Terry partió al día siguiente dejándola más triste que nunca, pero al pasar los días comenzó a notar un cambio en ella, al principio el miedo se apoderó de su alma, se encontraba confundida, no se atrevía a confesarle a nadie su acto¿quién la entendería¿qué pensarían de ella? Tenía que actuar pero. . .¿cómo? Se encontraba sumida en sus preocupaciones cuando llego Albert a su departamento, no soportando más le confeso la relación que mantuvo con Terry, Albert la entendió, pero no podía quedarse así, entonces le comunico a Candy que iría a hablar con Terry, pero Candy se negó; mientras estuvo con Terry, éste nunca le hablo de dejar a Susana así que ella daba por hecho que la responsabilidad era solo de ella, Albert supo comprenderla y entonces supo que era el momento indicado para confesarle a Candy lo que tanto había callado, le declaro su amor, y con él la promesa de ver al bebé como su hijo, de cuidarlos y protegerlos a los dos; por un momento Candy dudo, pero por fin comprendió que si no era ahora, sería algún otro día, tarde o temprano tendría que fijarse en otro hombre, y que mejor que Albert, lo quería, aunque no de la forma que él deseaba, pero se propuso desde ese día intentar amarlo como su pareja y olvidar a Terry.

Por fin llego el gran día, Candy y Albert se encuentran en el puerto, con ellos se encontraban Annie, Archie, Patty, la tía abuela Elroy y George, quien viajaría con ellos. Los últimos adioses se dieron entre sonrisas y lágrimas; subieron al barco y se hicieron a la mar. Mientras el barco se alejaba, Candy sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, le dolía dejar su vida en América, pero le consolaba la promesa de Albert de hacerla feliz. Cuando el último pedazo de tierra desapareció de la vista de Candy, ésta dejo caer una lágrima que cerraba una etapa más en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again!!!!_

_Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y no haberlas hecho esperar tanto. _

_**AVISO **no es una historia 100 porciento original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido publicarla._

_Después de tanto rollo Ahora a leer……._

CAPITULO II

Durante el viaje, Candy pasó muchas horas charlando de la familia Andrey con George, ya que no había un secreto que guardará la familia y que George no lo supiera. Platicaban desde la tía abuela, pasando por Anthony, Stear y Archie, hasta de la no muy grata familia Leagan. Entre anécdotas chistosas y escenas dramáticas Candy comenzaba a empaparse de la historia de la familia que la había acogido como hija: actualmente le interesaba todo y más en cuanto a Albert se refería, quería saber más sobre la misteriosa vida de su esposo. George la entendía perfectamente, ya que desde el día de su adopción fue él su tutor y la vio crecer como quien ve a una hija. Candy le agradecía a George por la información y éste le sonreía complacido de despejar todas las dudas de la rubia. El viaje sirvió para que estos dos personajes se conocieran mejor y formaran un lazo de amistad inquebrantable.

Candy miraba expectante a toda la gente que se arremolinaba en el muelle de Sount Hampton, no sabía que esperar de esa patria que le dio tanto para después quitárselo. Albert la abrazo por la espalda, Candy se sorprendió ante la inesperada muestra de afecto.

-¿En que piensa mi princesa?

-En todo y en nada.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, George nos espera abajo en el auto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo primero que haremos al llegar a casa Albert? (Dice Candy mientras bajan por las escaleras para dirigirse al auto donde los espera su compañero de viaje).

-Primero nos acomodaremos, y después de un descanso tendré que salir a las oficinas del Banco, los negocios no pueden esperar más. Tu podrás escoger el cuarto del bebé entre todas las habitaciones de la mansión, podrás hacer lo que te plazca ya que es TU CASA (lo dijo Albert asegurándose de remarcar más esta frase para darle seguridad y libertad a su querida esposa).

Candy trataba de imaginarse como señora de su casa y lo único que consiguió fue soltar una risita nerviosa al no tener ni la menor idea de cómo sería eso.

Cuando por fin arribaron a la mansión Andrey, los viajeros fueron bien recibidos. Albert dispuso todo para que Candy no permaneciera sola mucho tiempo y para que todos los sirvientes que allí trabajaban obedecieran la voz de la nueva Sra. Andrey. Después de esto, se retiro junto con George al trabajo que tanto les reclamaba su ausencia.

Conforme los días iban pasando, Candy iba familiarizándose con la casa. Había encontrado la habitación perfecta para su pequeño, se encontraba justo al lado de la de ellos; ella se encargo de ponerla en forma para recibir muy pronto al futuro niño Andrey.

La calidez del verano comenzaba a sentirse sobre la húmeda Inglaterra cuando se corrió la noticia en Chicago de que el bebé de Candy había nacido ya. Todos se emocionaron con la sola idea de conocerlo, todos excepto Elisa Leagan, que a pesar de haber contraído matrimonio con un hombre de muy buena posición económica, y de haber tenido dos hijos con él, no dejaba de envidiar a su prima.

Albert se encontraba más feliz que nunca al tener entre sus brazos a aquel pequeño ser.

-Candy¿cómo se llamará¿Lo has pensado?

-Claro que si, pero me gustaría tener tu aprobación.

Por un momento Albert dudo de las palabras de Candy, temía la respuesta de Candy; pero sus lúgubres pensamientos se aclararon cuando escucho de la boca de Candy:

-Anthony, deseo que se llame Anthony.

-Mmm. . . Anthony Andrey. . .suena bien, muy bien (dijo el aliviado Albert).

-¡Muchas gracias Albert! (Desde el fondo de su alma Candy se sentía dichosa de que las cosas marcharan bien, tal como se lo había prometido Albert).

Transcurrido el episodio del nacimiento de su hijo, Candy se dedicaba por entera a su hijo; Albert retorno a sus labores aunque siempre dejando el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle tiempo a su familia.

Una tarde Candy recibió un telegrama en que se anunciaba la llegada de la tía abuela Elroy a Londres con el fin de conocer al nuevo heredero de la fortuna Andrey. Candy comenzó enseguida a disponer de todo para que la matriarca de la familia fuera recibida como debiera. La llegada estaba planeada para ese mismo día a las 4 de la tarde. Candy sintió la obligación de avisarle a Albert de la llegada de la visita, así que se alistó, tomo al pequeño en brazos y le pidió al chofer que la llevara a donde su marido.

Cuando llego, fue bien recibida por los empleados, muchos hombres admiraban la esbelta figura de Candy, que no tenía rastros de haber criado a un niño hace poco, y las mujeres miraban lo hermosa que estaba. Albert fue avisado y recibió con sorpresa a su joven esposa.

-Albert!!! Te traigo noticias importantes.

-Si que deben serlo para que te hayas presentado de súbito aquí¿recuerdas que no te agrada venir?

-Lo sé, pero es que en verdad creo que es importante que sepas. . .

-Esta bien, dime¿de qué se trata?

-La tía abuela Elroy viene a visitarnos.

-Eso no es sorpresa Candy, conociéndola como la conozco, te podría decir que hasta se ha tardado en venir a conocer al bebé. ¿Y cuando llega?

-Hoy.

-¡¡¡Hoy¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Eso trató de hacer.

-Bien, pues veo que tendré que dejar mis labores a un lado por el momento. Iremos a casa y le demostraremos lo felices que somos ¿No lo crees querida?

-Por supuesto, en casa todo esta listo para recibirla.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Ya en la mansión Andrey. . .

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje tía?

-Igual que siempre William.

-¿Quiere comer algo antes de descansar tía? (Pregunta una considera Candy con el animo de ganarse a la dura mujer).

-No, de hecho muero de ganas por ver al pequeño, si no les importa quisiera verlo.

Candy y Albert se miraron uno al otro ante la inesperada respuesta de la señora, nunca se imaginaron tanto interés por parte de su familiar para con el bebé, sin decir nada se preguntaron el motivo de aquella actitud. Nunca pensaron lo asertivos que fueron al nombrar al bebé Anthony, ya que la señora guardaba dentro de su corazón un infinito cariño hacia aquel joven que perdió la vida y que llevó también aquel nombre. Eso era lo que la movía a conocer al pequeño, ya que nunca se imagino que Candy siguiera guardando igual que ella un afecto muy grande por aquel chico que marco tanto sus vidas.

-Claro que no, tía abuela, se encuentra en su habitación. (Dijo Candy mostrándole el camino).

Dentro de la habitación, la anciana sonrió como Candy nunca la había visto, al ver al bebé despierto en su cuna lo tomo en brazos. Candy y Albert se alegraron ante tales muestras de afecto. Durante un buen rato, la señora no hizo otra cosa que alabar los hermosos ojos azules como el mar del pequeño, y aquellos cabellos oscuros y lacios que apenas cubrían aquella cabecita frágil y que no dejaban en duda el parecido con su progenitor. Les hacia notar el porte que ya poseía aquella personita y lo importante que es dentro de la familia; el pequeñín reía de buena gana y con sus pequeñas manos acariciaban el rostro de la anciana que por primera vez mostraba su lado humano a aquella pareja.

Después de que la escena digna de recordar terminó, se dispusieron a cenar, y una tía abuela más seria les recriminó la lejanía que habían adoptado para con la familia.

-No lo puedo creer William, hace ya un año que decidiste venir a Londres y no has considerado siquiera la idea de regresar a Chicago.

-Tía, usted sabe como son los negocios.

-No William, no son los negocios, aunque tuvieras muchos pendientes aquí, podrías viajar ida y vuelta y conservar tu residencia en Chicago.

-Tía, yo estoy donde los negocios me reclaman, y mi familia esta donde yo me encuentre.

-Nadie en la familia conoce a Anthony¿es bueno eso? Por el amor de Dios, ese niño algún día será la cabeza de la familia y tu le escondes como si fuera un tesoro robado.

La anciana no sabía que tan cerca había dado al clavo, Albert por primera vez se sintió mal de ser tan egoísta con su esposa e hijo; había estado tan ocupando alejándose de su adversario, que no se dio cuenta que también se había alejado de la familia a la que encabezaba.

-Tía (Dijo con aire de solemnidad Albert), usted siempre deseo que "sentará cabeza" y me hiciera cargo de los negocios familiares; pues lo he hecho, por fin he tomado mi lugar y si en el camino de alcanzar mis objetivos he sacrificado algunas cosas creo que es entendible.

-William, soy la primera en aplaudir ese cambio en ti. (Mirando a Candy) Sé que en un principio les hice la vida difícil, pero así como un día te deje ver que estaba en desacuerdo con tu decisiones Candice, hoy quiero darte las gracias porque sin ti, William no sería el hombre que siempre quise ver, y veo que es a ti a quien debo de dirigirme ahora. Candice quiero pedirte que vuelvan a Chicago, convence a William que allá esta su lugar, déjame resarcir mis errores ¿si?

-Tía abuela, no tiene que corregir nada, yo no le guardo rencor. En cuanto a nosotros, solo espero que Albert termine con sus asuntos aquí y yo seré la primera en pedirle que regresemos.

-Veo que no los puedo hacer cambiar de opinión. (Dijo tristemente la anciana).

-No lo tome a mal tía Candy tiene razón, confíe en nosotros y con un poco de paciencia nos verá antes de lo que cree en Chicago.

-William, ya estoy vieja, no sé cuanto tiempo más me quede. Desde la muerte de tus padres me prometí velar por ti, ahora eres un hombre y tienes un hijo, al que quisiera ver como mi nieto, si me lo permites, quiero estar cerca de él y hacer con el lo que no hice contigo: Consentirlo.

-Ya veo tía, yo sigo en lo dicho, pero para que vea que no hay mala intención de nuestra parte quisiera invitarla a que se quedara un tiempo con nosotros, el tiempo que usted quiera, y más pronto de lo previsto estaremos todos juntos en América ¿qué le parece?

-No lo sé William. . .

-No lo piense tanto tía abuela (interviene Candy), usted es bien recibida aquí, además creo que le agrada a Anthony y él apreciaría su presencia.

-Esta bien, me quedaré, aunque no se cuanto tiempo.

-Perfecto!!! (Dijo el joven matrimonio al mismo tiempo).

La noche había caído sobre Nueva York, cuando Eleonor Backer llego a la casa donde vivía su hijo con su pareja Susana Marlow.

-¿Qué te trae aquí tan tarde, madre?

-Terry ¿todavía no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Tu padre esta muy enfermo Terry.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente con él Terry? Creciste con él!!

-No es una persona a la que le tenga respeto, y mucho menos cariño.

-Pero es tu padre. . .

-El no demostró serlo, cuando más lo necesite me negó su apoyo, así que. . .porque habría de yo de correr a su lado ahora.

-Terry, los padres también somos humanos y en la búsqueda de lo mejor para nuestros hijos también cometemos errores, nadie dijo que teníamos que ser perfectos. Tu padre y yo cometimos muchos errores contigo pero todo fue procurando tu bienestar.

-Todo esto son solo pretextos, además, él tiene otros hijos que vean por él.

-Todos los hijos son importantes Terry.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones madre? Muchos años mi padre me habló mal de ti, me alejo de ti y fue cruel contigo y conmigo ¿Y ahora vienes a interceder por él¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque si yo estuviera en su lugar, me gustaría que él hiciera lo correcto y te convenciera de venir a verme. Muchos años desee que él rectificará su actitud y me permitiera compartirte, pero no lo hizo. Y yo mejor que nadie sé lo que se sufre por la ausencia de un hijo; lo que es estar solo en la enfermedad. . .Terry créeme, tu padre te necesita; conoces a su familia, pues entonces dime sinceramente que crees que ellos se encargaran de él, si lo haces te dejaré en paz.

Terry sabía que la esposa e hijos de su padre no tenían compasión de nadie, y eso incluía al Duque, sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero su carácter terco y obstinado lo obligaba a seguir negándose.

-Sé que ellos no se ocupan de él, pero aun así no creo ser la persona adecuada para estar con él.

-¿Por qué hijo?

-Porque le guardo resentimiento.

-Terry, considera esto: algún día tu serás padre, y te verás en la necesidad de tomar decisiones que afecten la vida de tus hijos; ¿te gustaría que éstos te juzgarán y recriminarán lo que tu elegiste porque en su momento creíste que era lo mejor para ellos?

-No. . .

-Pues ahí tienes. . . te dejo para que tomes tu decisión, no puedo hacer más; cuídate y reflexiona mucho al respecto ¿quieres?

Terry se detuvo unos minuto, se había quedado pensando en todo lo que su madre le hizo ver, la actriz no sabía si esperar o retirarse; después de esperar por poco mas de un par de minutos, decidió retirarse, entonces Terry reaccionó.

-Esta bien madre, has ganado; desde mañana comienzo a arreglar todas las instancias para poder ir a donde mi padre.

-Me alegro por ti querido, me alegro por ti.

Eleonor Backer se marcho dejándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, y éste se quedó un rato más pensando en lo sucedido; nunca imagino que su madre, esa persona hasta a la que hace poco no conocía del todo guardara sentimientos tan nobles hacia una de las personas que más daño le había hecho, se dio cuenta de la gran admiración que comenzaba a sentir por ella, y no pudo evitar recordar a otra rubia con el carácter muy parecido, pero con un armonioso salpullido de pecas que lo tenía encantado desde aquella vez que la vio en el puente de un barco. Pensando en lo que Candy hubiera hecho, se convenció a sí mismo que hacia bien en ir y darle una segunda oportunidad a su padre, el Duque Richard de Granchester...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero que les haya gustado y porfa dejen reviws_

_La proxima actualizacion espero que sea cerca del lunes o el martes (a menos que haya mas reviews y asi mas pronto) bueno me despido._

_Hasta el otro Chap. **Drk Phnx**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III 

Terry había hablado con Susana respecto al viaje al que se veía obligado a hacer, ésta se emocionó al pensar en una aventura después de tantos años de rutina, pero Terry se encargó con su característica forma de ser de desilusionarla al informarle que no iría.

-¡Terry! ¡Por fin conoceré a tu padre! ¡Tengo que comenzar a hacer las maletas! ¿Cuándo partimos mi amor?

-Nunca dije que irías conmigo Susana.

-¡Pero Terry! (Esta vez llena de decepción), ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? Prometo no estorbar, y no ser grosera.

-¿Qué no entiendes Susana? No se trata de ti, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Mi padre se encuentra muy enfermo y no creo que sea ocasión para presentaciones ni explicaciones, así que lo convenientes es que tu esperes aquí, se que tu madre no te dejará sola ni un instante, y por personas que te asistan en mi ausencia no te preocupes que ya he arreglado todo.

-Esta bien Terry, se hará lo que tu digas.

Susana pensaba en lo cruel que era Terry en ocasiones, después de esta discusión se reforzó su idea de que Terry no la haría feliz nunca, porque nunca la vería como su mujer, siempre sería un estorbo en su vida; entonces se preguntó si hubiera sido más feliz estado sola después de su accidente en referencia a lo que realmente sucedió.

Terry por su parte pensaba cada vez más en su amor inconcluso; desde que se había decidido a hacer el viaje no se la pudo quitar de la cabeza, ya que todo Londres estaba lleno de recuerdos de aquella rubia fuera de serie. Así que sorpresivamente pensó en buscarla, y con un poco de suerte la convencería de ir con él. Pero de súbito detuvo sus locas intenciones.

-¿Por qué pienso de esta forma? Después de todo hace más de un año que no la veo ni se nada de ella. ¿Qué habrá hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Seguirá trabajando donde siempre? ¿Habrá conocido a otro chico? ¿La habrá conquistado? ¿Se habrá cas. . .? ¡No!, Candy me ama como yo la sigo amando, además, después de esa noche no creo que ella me halla podido olvidar, como yo no lo logro olvidarla. Candy. . .¿Por qué nunca tuve el valor de enfrentarme al mundo y luchar por tu amor? No sabes que caro estoy pagando mi cobardía. No puedo seguir así, sin saber nada de ti, he hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano todo este tiempo para hacerte de lado, pero como en otras ocasiones vuelves a mi mente y a mi corazón. . . mi Candy, mi dulce Candy. . . mmm . . . esta decidido, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, antes de irme rumbo a Inglaterra, iré a Chicago, y si el destino esta un poco de nuestro lado, podré verte, tenerte y decirte lo mucho que te he extrañado, se que me entenderás, siempre entiendes, siempre tan compresiva.

Terry no sabía que era observado por Susana, quien lo veía con tristeza y desilusión, al verlo tan metido en sus pensamientos y calmado, decidió que era el momento para hablar con él.

-Disculpa Terry, ¿Puedo hablar unos minutos contigo?

-¿Qué sucede Susana?

-Mira Terry. . . yo. . . creo que. . .

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucede algo que no sepa?

-Sí, no. . .digo. . .es que. . .

-Susana, acomoda tus ideas.

-Lo lamento Terry, es que esto es muy difícil para mí.

-Creo que ya entiendo, una vez más te digo que no Susana, acordamos que no irías conmigo.

-No se trata del viaje Terry, se trata de ti y de mí.

-¿Qué hay con nosotros?

-Más bien, qué es lo que NO hay con nosotros Terry.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Verás Terry, ya hace tiempo que vengo pensando en que nuestra relación no esta bien, no me incluyes en tu vida, por el contrario me siento como una carga para ti, y eso me duele, me duele mucho Terry, porque yo si te amo y veo con tristeza que tu no has llegado amarme a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por ser la mujer que tu has soñado.

-Mira Susana, cuando decidí quedarme contigo, nunca te prometí amarte, te dije que estaría contigo siempre que me necesitarás y creo que así a sido, he cumplido.

-Pero yo quiero más Terry, quiero tu amor; tu me has dicho que a pesar de mi condición soy una persona valiosa, ¿Por qué no he de merecerme tu amor? ¡Lo merezco!

-Porque tu sabes muy bien que mi amor le pertenece a otra persona.

-¿Todavía ella? Pensé que ya la habías olvidado.

-No me conoces Susana, si lo hicieras te darías cuanta que mis sentimientos no son volubles, cuando quiero, quiero realmente y para siempre, cuando odio, odio hasta el final.

-Pero ella ya debió de haberte olvidado Terry, probablemente ya hizo su vida y sin miramientos para contigo.

-¡No hables por ella, no eres como ella!

De repente un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. . .

-Ya veo, no importa cuanto lo intente ni los sentimientos que yo albergue hacia a ti. . .ella nos seguirá separando siempre. . .como un fantasma. . .Yo ya no puedo hacer nada para rescatar nuestra relación. . .esta relación por la que nunca te esforzaste. . .

-Susana (dice Terry con los ánimos más calmados). . .nunca quise lastimarte o herirte.

-Pero lo estas haciendo!!! (Dijo en un grito ahogada la hermosa chica).

-Susana, nuestra capacidad de entendimiento a sobrepasado nuestros propios limites, y esta conversación se esta tornando más en nuestra contra que para nuestro bien, así que te propongo suspenderla.

-¿Suspenderla?

-Sí, mira; hemos perdido el control y lo mejor para los dos, es darnos. . .tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Así es, mi viaje a Londres ya es mañana, así que te propongo que en este tiempo que me encuentre lejos, tanto tú como yo, pensemos en lo nuestro: ¿qué es lo que realmente queremos? ¿Cómo nos sentimos? ¿Cómo podríamos solucionar los problemas? ¿Tiene sentido lo nuestro?. . .Todo Susana, tenemos que pensar en todo, para así poder sentarnos como los dos adultos que somos y decidir el rumbo que vamos a tomar ¿Te parece?

-Esta bien. . .lo pensaré.

-De acuerdo. Entonces me marcho, me despido ahora porque mañana no podré venir ¿o. k.?

-Sí, cuídate mucho y deseo que tu padre se mejoré pronto.

-Gracias Susana.

Después de que Terry se marchó, Susana pensaba. . .

-Después de todo no esta tan mal, yo iba con la convicción de terminar con esta agonía que es mi vida con él, y él decidió tomar tiempo para pensar, ojalá ésta si sea la oportunidad que tanto he pedido para que Terry entre en razón y se decida de una vez por todas a ser feliz conmigo. . .y si no, nada puedo perder, al final, esto se iba a terminar.

Durante el viaje que llevaría el actor a Chicago, éste estuvo pensando en lo sucedido con Susana, se sentía aliviado, con una carga menos sobre su espalda, pensó que había dado el primer paso hacia la puerta que era su libertad, esa libertad que tanto anhelaba para poder correr a los brazos de aquel ángel con pecas.

Una vez llegado a Chicago, apenas dejo sus maletas en un hotel y se enfilo hacia el Hospital Santa Juana, al llegar, le informaron que Candy ya no laboraba allí, con una gran tristeza salió rumbo al viejo departamento de Candy, pero el dueño le informó que ya hacia mucho que Candy no vivía ahí. Sintió que el mundo lo aplastaba, comenzaba a desesperarse, Candy no pudo desaparecer sin que nadie supiera nada; de repente pensó en la familia Andrey, si, ellos sabrían de ella.

Al llegar, el mayordomo se encargo de decirle solo que tenía autorizado: "se encuentra de viaje". Para Terry no fue suficiente información, así que recordó que Archie era pariente de Candy y le Togo al mozo que le proporcionará la dirección de Archie Cornwell, haciéndose pasar por un viejo amigo de la familia, solo así obtuvo la oportunidad de saber más de su gran amor, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba parado ente una pequeña, pero hermosa mansión, decidido, toco el timbre y pregunto por los señores de la casa, entonces aparecieron ante él, dos pequeñines: el mayor era castaño claro y de ojos expresivamente azul cielo, no debía contar más de cuatro años; el menor era de cabello oscuro como su madre con los mismos característicos ojos que el primero pero un año más pequeño; ambos se perseguían por el recibidor, gritaban y corrían uno tras de otro, hasta que apareció su padre:

-¡Niños! Obedezcan a su madre y vayan con ella.

Entonces una chiquilla llegó, los tomo de la mano y se los llevó. Archie miro a Terry impresionadísimo.

-Lo veo y no lo puedo creer, el mismísimo Terry Granchester en persona.

-¿Cómo has estado Archie?

-Muy bien, ya sabes, los niños nos tienen ocupadísimos todo el tiempo.

-Eso parece, el mayor se parece a ti, pero esos ojos. . .

-De su madre, ¿la recuerdas? Annie Britter.

-¿Annie Britter? Aquella chica tímida ¿No es así?

-Exacto, pasa por favor.

En ese momento Annie pasa por el recibidor y se queda helada al ver a Terry en su casa, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Hablando del rey de Roma y mira quien se asoma (dice en tono de guasa Archie)

-Hola Terry, ¿Cómo has estado? (Pregunta súper intrigada la Sra. de la casa).

-Pues. . .yo. . .eh. . .

-Vamos Annie, no es el lugar correcto para charlar con un viejo amigo (repara Archie).

En ese momento los dos diablillos vuelven a entrar al recibidor entre gritos y persecuciones, la madre los observa con gesto inflamado y los reprende al mismo tiempo que los toma de la mano.

-Terry, debes disculpar la mala educación de este par de críos. ¡Stear! ¡Armand! ¡Saluden y discúlpense con el Sr.!

-¡Hola! ¡Discúlpenos! (dicen los chiquillos con aire solemne)

-Hola niños (responde Terry).

-Annie, quisiera platicar con Terry en el estudio para que no haya interrupciones.

-¡Claro Archie! Y si me lo permiten me les uniré en un momento, en cuanto vigile que este par tome la siesta.

-De acuerdo (responde el cariñoso esposo).

Ya en el estudio.

-Bueno Terry, ya tenemos un poco de privacidad, ¿ahora si puedo saber a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Antes que nada Archie, déjame agradecerte el que me consideres un viejo amigo.

-Sé que la forma en la que nos conocimos, no fue la mejor, pero después de todo pude ver la excelente persona que hay en ti Terry.

Entra Annie al estudio con los dos hombres y toma asiento al lado de su esposo.

-Pues bien (comienza Terry, algo nervioso), no puedo decir que mi visita sea desinteresada ¿verdad? Y apostaría a que ya saben el motivo de mi visita. . .

-¡Candy! (Responde el joven matrimonio.)

-Así es; fui a buscarla al hospital donde trabajaba y me dijeron que ya no iba más; después la busque en su apartamento y el casero me dijo que tiene mucho que no vive ahí; posteriormente fui a buscarte a ti Archie a la mansión Andrey y me proporcionaron ésta dirección.

-¿No te dijeron nada sobre ella ahí?

-No Archie, ¿debían decirme algo?

-Antes que nada ¿por qué la buscas? (pregunto intrigado Archie)

-Verás. . . ella. . . yo. . . Archie, yo no he podido olvidarla.

-Mira Terry, voy a ser franco, tal vez te duela, pero creo que la verdad es lo mejor ante todo. No sé porque habrás terminado con Candy hace ya 6 años, lo que sí te puedo decir, es lo difícil que fue para ella tratar de recuperarse, hubo un momento en el que creí que ella nunca olvidaría lo que existió entre ustedes, pero ese momento sucedió y Candy decidió de una ves por todas hacer su vida.

-¿A que te refieres Archie?.

-Terry (intervino Annie), Candy espero por ti demasiado, soñó que tal vez algún día regresarías a su vida, y perdió años valiosos de su vida. Y la última vez que viniste la convenció de que tu ya habías hecho tu vida sin ella, y entonces pensó que era mejor comenzar a hacer la suya, Así que. . .tomo decisiones importantes en su vida. . .Terry. . .Candy se casó.

El actor se quedó perplejo ante la declaración, y los esposo se miraron al ver su reacción, Annie comprendió que Terry seguía amando a su mejor amiga, y sintiéndose responsable del estado del joven, decidió suavizar las noticias.

-¿Te encuentras bien Terry?

-¡Debes de estar bromeando Annie! ¡Candy no me olvidaría! ¡No tan de pronto!

-¿Qué te hace a ti pensar Terry, que Candy tenía la obligación de esperar por ti toda su vida? (Dijo molesto Archie). ¿Y Susana?.

-Susana no significa nada para mí, nunca lo ha sido; al contrario, si nunca la hubiera conocido aún estaría al lado de Candy, por un estúpido agradecimiento deje ir a la mujer que amaba. . .que sigo amando. . .ahora que por fin me he desprendido de Susana me vengo a enterar que ella. . .se ha casado!!!

-Terry, lo lamento, no sabíamos. Pero desgraciadamente ya es tarde para ustedes, ella ni siquiera vive ya aquí en Chicago. (Sentenció Archie.)

-¿Con quien se casó? ¿Dónde vive?

-¿Recuerdas a Albert? (Señalo Archie).

Terry sintió nuevamente un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza al oír eso.

-¡No puede ser! (Se decía una y otra vez el frustrado chico).

-Pues se caso con él hace menos de dos años y se fueron al extranjero, a Londres.

-¿Londres? (Por fin Terry vio una luz de esperanza en las palabras de su amigo).

-Así es; Terry, te pido que te sobrepongas a todo lo que has oído hoy, sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero creo que es justo que Candy intente ser feliz, así que confío en que lo último que harás será buscarla.

-No puedo prometerte nada Archie, primero tengo que asimilar todo lo que me dijiste. Sencillamente me es increíble pensar que Candy, la Candy que yo conozco se haya casado sin estar enamorada; mucho menos que dejará todo por seguirlo a él; ¡él que es su padre adoptivo! Simplemente esto no tiene lógica. Sin embargo les agradezco la información y lo comprensivos que han sido.

-Terry, lamento esto, siempre creí que Candy y tu formaban una linda pareja, de hecho pensé que ella sería la Sra. De Granchester, pero a veces el destino nos juega malas bromas, y definitivamente a ustedes no les hizo justicia. Sin embargo, creo que si la amas real y desinteresadamente debes hacer lo que ella hizo: Dejarla decidir. Si ella no es feliz en su actual vida, te buscará, si no, no lo hagas tu.

-Annie, no sabes lo que es estar desesperado 6 años por tener al amor de tu vida entre tus brazos. . .en fin, no entenderían. . .antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa, primero tengo que poner en orden mis ideas y sentimientos, después ya veremos. . .Lamento mucho haberles quitado su tiempo.

-No digas eso Terry, no fue ninguna molestia, además, nos gustaría que algún día volvieras a visitarnos, tal vez sea diferente entonces.

-Gracias Archie, agradezco su bondad, ahora tengo que marcharme.

-¡Adiós! (Dijo la pareja).

Así Terry se alejó con el corazón destrozado, nunca imaginó encontrar tanto pensar en Chicago. Su pecosa lo había abandonado y él tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar, debía poner en orden su vida y sus sentimientos, sin embargo no podía quitarse de la mente que ella se encontraba en Londres, ¿Sería simple casualidad o causalidad? Y estaba seguro que pronto lo averiguaría.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again!!!!_

_Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y no haberlas hecho esperar tanto. _

_**AVISO **no es una historia 100 porciento original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido publicarla._

_Después de tanto rollo Ahora a leer……._

CAPITULO IV

La vida de Candy en Londres era tranquila y armoniosa, nunca creyó poder adaptarse a este estilo de vida, y mucho menos con la tía abuela cerca de ella. La anciana adoraba a su hijo y por ello trataba de ser sociable con ella. Ambas salían a pasear por las tardes con el pequeñín. En algunas ocasiones Albert las llevaba a cenas formales de negocios o de simple relaciones entre adinerados; Candy brillaba en ellas como una joya recién pulida gracias a su gracia y hermosura. Pero siendo la alta sociedad de Londres, tan previsible, Candy no pudo evitar encontrarse con la madrastra y hermanastros de Terry; ellos eran tal y como Terry los describía: superficiales, egoístas, presuntuosos. Ella trataba de evitarlos, pero un buen día no pudo evitar tener que hablar con ellos, cosa que le resultaba desagradable. Así Candy se enteró que el Duque se encontraba postrado en cama muy enfermo, y que a ellos les daba igual, "tarde o temprano todos moriremos", así se expresaban, la rubia hacia coraje dentro de sí misma para mantener la sonrisa superficial que ameritaba el momento; Albert intuyendo lo que Candy pensaba, fue a rescatarla sin decir una palabra al respecto; así era mejor, no mencionar nada al respecto. Albert nunca imaginó que muy pronto tendría que hablar de lo que tanto temor tenía.

Un barco atracó en Sount Hampton trayendo consigo a un hombre diferente al que todos habían conocido, con los bríos nuevos y la esperanza renovada. Prontamente se dirigió hacia el castillo de su padre. Al llegar pudo notar que su familia adoptiva no se encontraba, realmente era lo mejor, pensó, así podría hablar con su padre de hombre a hombre.

-¡Terrence¿Qué haces aquí?

-A mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte padre.

-Déjate de ironías y dime ¿a qué has venido?

-Veo que estas en muy buenas manos, se desviven por atenderte ¿no es así?

-¡No necesito de nadie!, Así que puedes irte por donde viniste.

-Veo que no a cambiado en nada Duque, estoy aquí porque me enteré que su salud no era buena, y conociendo a su familia consideré pertinente venir a apoyarlo en lo que necesitará, y lo hago sin ninguna otra intención escondida.

El Duque estaba sorprendido, nunca espero que su hijo con el que había tenido tantos problemas, viniera a consolarlo en su enfermedad, así que decidió aceptar de buena gana la compañía de su primogénito.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, soy actor en Nueva York.

-Si, me enteré de eso. . .¿Eleonor te convenció para que tomares ese oficio?

-No, es algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo atrás; cuando llegue a América, decidí seguir ese camino, a Eleonor la vi mucho tiempo después, no tuvo nada que ver en mi decisión.

-En cierto modo sí Terry, llevas en tus venas su sangre, y creas o no, ese tipo de cosas se heredan. Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿Te has casado¿Tienes hijos¿Eres feliz?

-Veo que ha recobrado la curiosidad por saber de mi (dijo en son de broma Terry). No, no estoy casado; pero vivo con una chica y no tengo hijos.

-¿La chica es aquella por la que discutimos la última vez?

-No, con ella si me hubiera casado. . .

-No entiendo.

-Es una historia muy larga padre.

-¡Vamos Terry! (Animándolo a continuar y haciendo notar que no puede estar en otro lugar que sea la cama) ¿No te parece que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo?

-Esta bien, tiene razón.

Así Terry y su padre pasaron muchas horas platicando como nunca lo habían hecho, como padre e hijo, de hombre a hombre, como amigos. Después de que Terry se desahogará con el Duque, éste último se puso muy pensativo, actitud que noto el joven y no pudo evitar preguntarle a su padre.

-¿Sucede algo Duque?

-Me doy cuenta que he cometido muchos errores contigo hijo, y veo con tristeza que tu vas por el mismo camino que yo recorrí hace ya muchos años Terry.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que cometí una gran injusticia con tu madre. . . ahora lo veo; pero cuando era joven, era soberbio y nunca vi el mal que le hacia a ella, a ti y a mí mismo; no defendí el amor que ambos sentíamos, y como si fuera poco te separé de ella, hice trozos su imagen ante ti y no te di la familia que te merecías, lejos de eso, te ignoraba y menospreciaba como si fueras un extraño. ¿A cambio de qué¿De darle gusto a mi padre¿De formar una "digna familia noble"¿Dónde esta ahora esa familia por la cual deje un amor sincero y desprecie al fruto de esa relación? Ahora que estoy cerca de la muerte reflexiono y me repudio yo mismo; ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido y tan superficial, para no darme cuenta que desde un principio tuve la felicidad en mis manos y la deje escapar.

-No te acongojes, Eleonor no te guarda resentimiento; de hecho fue ella la que me hizo ver que no importa lo que pase, siempre seremos padre e hijo.

-Eleonor. . .siempre tan bondadosa, que gran diferencia existe entre ella y . . .

En ese momento entra la esposa del Duque, que se sorprende al ver a su hijastro.

-Vaya, vaya. . .Terrence, nunca imagine volverte a ver en mi vida. ¿Qué deseas en MI casa?

-Aunque te cueste trabajo, este lugar también es mi casa, y mientras lo sea, también lo será de Terry (protesto el Duque).

-¡Ya veo! Vienes a ver que te toca a ti ¿no es así?.

-No sé de que habla; pero el motivo por el cual yo éste aquí no le importa Señora.

-¡Tan educado como siempre!

-¡Ya basta! (Grito Richard Granchester). Terry no ha venido a verte a ti, así que hazme el favor de dedicarte a tus asuntos y dejarme a mí con los míos. Terry permanecerá aquí hasta que se le pegue la gana y te advierto que si te metes con el lo harás conmigo.

La señora quedo perpleja ante la demostración de coraje del Duque, nunca en su vida había defendido a su primogénito de ella y sus presuntuosos hijos, así que siendo reprendida de tal forma, opto por retirarse, ya tendría otra ocasión para cobrárselas.

Albert jugaba alegremente con Anthony, cuando la Sra. Elroy se sentó cerca de él, para poder charlar.

-William, por última vez quiero pedirte que regresen a Chicago.

-Tía, aún no he concluido a lo que vine aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí?

-Negocios.

-¿Cuándo los concluirás?

-Pronto.

-Mira William, yo ya no puedo seguir más en Inglaterra, hay ciertos asuntos de la familia que debo atender, así que pronto regresaré a casa, y no quisiera irme sin que me des una fecha de tu regreso.

-Tía, le aseguro que pronto regresaremos.

-Esta bien, creo que por más que te lo pida, seguirás haciendo lo que tu quieras.

-Hola¿Qué sucede? (Interrumpe Candy notando la seriedad de las dos caras).

-Candy ¿quieres regresar a Chicago? (Pregunto Albert).

-¿A que viene esto Albert?

-La tía Elroy debe regresar a Chicago y quiere saber cuando regresaremos nosotros. ¿Qué opinas?

-Tía abuela quisiera pedirle que se quedará un poco más, pronto Anthony cumplirá un año, y yo le prometo que para navidad estaremos radicando ya en Chicago.

-¿Estas segura Candice?

-¡Por supuesto! (Dijo la animosa Candy). Y ya que hemos arreglado todo este asunto ¿Le parece bien si me ayuda a organizar una fiesta infantil, tía?

-Esta bien.

A Albert le tomo por sorpresa la declaración de Candy, ellos nunca habían hablado de regresar; sintió que las cosas no andaban bien y busco la oportunidad adecuada para hablar con su esposa, y la encontró por la noche, en la tranquilidad que les daba la hora de ir a la cama.

-Candy, quiero hablar contigo.

-Dime Albert.

-Cuando decidiste regresar.

-No lo sé, simplemente sentí la necesidad de darle seguridad a la tía abuela.

-¿Y no crees que es más cruel mentirle?

-¿Le mentí?

-¿Adónde quieres llegar Candy?

-Algún día tenemos que regresar ¿no?

-Pero nunca hemos dicho cuando.

-Albert, creo que es tiempo de volver. Considero que los motivos por los cuales decidimos irnos han desaparecido, y ya no tiene sentido permanecer aquí.

-¿Acaso no has sido feliz aquí Candy?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

-Albert, cuando yo era niña, crecí rodeada de otros niños, cuando me adoptaste estuve cerca de los chicos, después me enviaste al Colegio y al volver a América siempre estuve acompañada de mis amigos de toda la vida. Yo quiero una vida así para Anthony, una vida normal, una vida de niño, rodeado de sus primos; no deseo que sea un niño solitario, y siento que si nos quedamos aquí así será, porque esta excluido de la familia que encabezas.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto?

-Porque hasta ahora que pretendo hacer una pequeña reunión con motivo de su primer cumpleaños, me doy cuenta que no tengo a quien invitar, ni amigas en quienes apoyarme. Albert te lo pido, regresemos ya a Chicago.

-Esta bien Candy, solo dame un poco de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Justo lo que le dijiste a la tía Elroy, de aquí a diciembre.

-¡Muchas gracias Albert! (Candy lo abrazó y besó por toda la cara).

Mientras tanto los días iban transcurriendo, en el castillo del Duque de Granchester un padre y su hijo iban resolviendo sus diferencias y comenzaban a tomarse el cariño que ambos se negaron. El Duque cada día estaba más débil, la enfermedad lo iba consumiendo poco a poco, así que con determinación tomó su última decisión, y se propuso anunciársela a su familia y a Terry, en una última cena que compartiría con ellos.

-Les parecerá extraño que yo haya pedido esta reunión, bueno, solo les pido que no me interrumpan en lo que tengo que decir, ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar las dudas al final. Como todos saben un cáncer me esta consumiendo y no me queda mucho de vida, así que creí oportuno informales sobre mí ultima voluntad, que ya se encuentra fijada también en documentos que ustedes verán durante la lectura de mi testamento. A todos los he dejado dinero y propiedades, si son buenos administradores, esto les será suficiente para toda su vida. Pero lo más importante para mí, es dejar bien claro que mi sucesor en él titulo de Duque será Terrence.

Su esposa y sus hijos estaban a punto del infarto, pero el Duque con un ademán les hizo sosegar.

-No me importa lo que tengan que decir, lo he decidido y así será. Este castillo y la propiedad en Escocia serán para él y su descendencia.

-¡No¡No estoy de acuerdo¡Terrence es un bastardo¡El no puede ser Duque de Granchester¡Es hijo de una cualquiera¡Ni siquiera te casaste con esa mujerzuela! (Chilló la esposa).

-Te equivocas, Terry nació dentro de mi matrimonio con Eleonor Backer, yo me divorcie de ella cuando mi padre me anunció que tu serías mi esposa, así que como convenía a la situación, todos los tramites se hicieron a escondidas de todo mundo. Es por eso que ni tu, ni el mismo Terry sabía nada al respecto.

-¡Me estas engañando¡¿Qué tiene Terrence que no lo tengan mis hijos?!

-Integridad, dignidad, valor, honor, coraje y sobre todo humanidad, amor al prójimo.

-¡Maldito! (Gritaba la Sra. a Terry) ¡Solo a eso ha venido¡A robar lo que me pertenece a mí y a mis hijos¡Eres un ladrón!

Pero Terry, mantuvo la calma y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Espero hasta poder estar a solas con su padre en la intimidad de la alcoba del Duque.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque esa es mi ultima voluntad.

-Yo no merezco nada de lo que me has otorgado.

-Claro que lo mereces, eso y más, solo que ya es demasiado tarde para mi y para poder enmendar los males que te ocasione hijo.

-Padre, yo no vine por nada, creo que te has equivocado.

-No Terry, por primera vez en mi vida he tomado una decisión correcta, y ésta vez no daré marcha atrás.

El momento fue perfecto cuando Terry por primera vez en su vida, abrazaba a su padre de forma cariñosa, cálida y sincera.

Al día siguiente la familia del Duque abandonó el castillo, sintiéndose traicionados y jurando vengarse del actor. El Duque sintió que así era mejor. Durante el último día de vida del noble, Terry estuvo en todo momento a su lado.

-Terry, hijo. . . sé feliz. Aprende de mí, de mis errores. . .no hagas lo mismo que yo. . .

-¿A que te refieres papá?

-Búscala Terry. . .

-¿A quien?

-A tu felicidad. . .a ella. . .

-¿De que hablas papá? Será mejor que descanses.

-No. . .escúchame Terry. . .búscala. . .a tu verdadero amor. . .la rubia. . .la chica del Colegio. . .

-Es demasiado tarde para eso papá.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde hijo. . .y si no lo haces lo lamentarás toda tu vida. . .y morirás como yo. . .solo. . .

-No digas eso papá, no estas solo.

-La vida me dio un regalo que no merezco. . .tú. . .te agradezco que estés a mi lado. . .pero mi soledad es del alma Terry. . .recuerda lo que te digo hijo. . .no cometas más errores. . .búscala. . .

Entonces el Duque expiró, y Terry no sabía como reaccionar, entonces sin decir nada, lo abrazó y lloró como un niño, como lo hizo una sola vez en su vida, cuando también perdió a una persona que él apreciaba más que a su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perdon por la tardanza pero aqui llego el nuevo capi ojala les haya gustado y agradecere su reviews._

_Hasta el otro Chap. **Drk Phnx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again!!!!_

_¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien y que hayan tenido unas estupendas fiestas, perdonenme si tarde mas de lo debido en actualizar Sorry so much!!! _

_**AVISO **no es una historia 100 porciento original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido publicarla._

_Después de tanto rollo (que se que lo mas probable es que no les interese) Ahora a leer……._

CAPITULO V

Terry había decidido permanecer un poco más en Londres, para arreglar todos los pendientes que quedaron a su cargo con la muerte de su padre; entre ellas estaban varias cuentas bancarias que por obra de la casualidad (¿¿¿???) se encontraban en el banco que presidía Albert. Así que el destino volvió a poner cara a cara a estos "viejos amigos".

-¡Hola Terry! Cuanto tiempo sin verte y sin saber nada de ti.

-Demasiado ¿no lo crees Albert?

-No sabes cuanto lamento lo de tu padre.

-Gracias.

-No sabía que estabas en Londres.

-Nadie lo sabía, ya tengo un par de meses aquí.

-Me da mucho gusto saber que pudiste reconciliarte con tu padre.

De repente se hizo el silencio en el despacho; Albert, que trataba de mantener una actitud fresca y despreocupada, no supo que más decir; y Terry, que se mantenía indiferente prefería el mutismo.

-Bueno Terry, con los arreglos que acabamos de hacer a tus cuentas, podrás saber de ellas desde Nueva York, porque seguirás actuando allá ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Listo Terry, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para pasar un rato como lo solíamos hacer antes ¿recuerdas?

-Si Albert, bueno, te agradezco, hasta luego.

Y así termino el primer encuentro de éste par. Pero ahora Terry tenía entre ceja y ceja las palabras de su padre, no las podía olvidar, y el ver a Albert tan feliz, tan como si nada, hizo saltar en él la necesidad de saber si Candy tan bien era feliz, así que se dio a la tarea de investigar su dirección, y cuando la tuvo, se dirigió a allí sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero desgraciadamente llego justo en medio de la fiesta del hijo que él no sabía que tenía, así que como buen invitado inesperado, lo hicieron esperar en el recibidor en lo que la dueña de la casa llegaba para aprobar su entrada a la casa. Candy por supuesto quedo de una pieza al verla, pero intento recuperar su naturalidad, quería ser ahora ella la actriz, para poder ser convincente ante aquel personaje al que ella tanto adoraba y al que su hijo le recordaba constantemente.

-¡Terry¡Que sorpresa!

-Hola Candy, supe que vivías en Londres, y ya que me encontraba por aquí, decidí hacerte una visita.

-No sabía que estuvieras de gira por Londres.

-No es por motivos de trabajo Candy.

Candy convencida de que ella era el motivo de que él estuviera en Londres, pero con su sincero deseo de que no fuera así, le preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a Londres?

-Mi padre.

-¿Ya te reconciliaste con él¡Me alegra mucho saber eso Terry!

-Mi padre murió Candy.

¿Cómo? (La rubia estaba realmente sorprendida).

-Veo que no lo sabías¿acaso no te lo dijo Albert?

-No, pero estoy segura que Albert tampoco lo sabía.

-Claro que lo sabe, él manejaba las cuentas personales de mi padre, y ahora las mías.

-Bueno, veo que ya sabes que me he casado.

-Así es, y me conmocionó mucho la noticia.

-No veo por que habría sido, tu seguiste con tu vida como yo decidí seguir la mía.

-Candy. . . Susana y yo nos hemos separado.

-¡Que lastima! Susana es una chica que te ama sinceramente.

-Pero yo a ella no Candy, yo te sigo. . .

En ese justo momento llegó una muchacha que servía en la casa.

-Señora, la Señora Elroy la esta buscando.

-Gracias Mary, en un momento más estoy con ella.

-Candy. . .necesito hablar contigo.

-No puedo Terry, tengo invitados en casa, así que agradecería tu comprensión.

-Esta bien, me retiraré, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad de hablar contigo, realmente necesito hacerlo.

-No lo sé Terry, ya no es apropiado el hablar sobre nosotros.

-Por favor. . . (le rogó el chico, con una cara que enternecería a cualquiera).

-Esta bien Terry, un día de estos hablaré contigo, ahora si me lo permites, tengo que reunirme con unas personas.

-De acuerdo.

Terry salió de aquella mansión muy entusiasmado, no le importaba el hecho de que Candy estuviera casada, porque estaba seguro que ese brillo que vio en sus ojos al mirarlo, era amor. Pensó en lo hermosa que se veía, cuanto había cambiado, ya no era esa Candy tímida y aniñada que él conocía, ahora era una mujer. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar la noche en que fue de él; eran tantas las emociones que le embargaban que sintió la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, pero ¿con quien? No tenía ningún amigo en Londres, entonces se sintió nuevamente solo, y desde el fondo de su corazón, broto la idea de traer a su madre, sí, estaba seguro que ella lo comprendería, además la pondría al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos meses. Así que no había más que pensar, mandaría por Eleonor.

Albert llegó casi al terminar la fiesta de Anthony, convivió con los pocos invitados y después paso un rato con su esposa e hijo. Candy no dejaba de pensar en la visita de Terry y en todo lo que éste le dijo; no sabía si preguntarle a Albert directamente o mejor callar, y despues de tanto pensarlo se las ingenio para investigar que tan al tanto estaba su pareja de la presencia de Terry en Londres.

-Albert¿sabías que el Duque de Granchester murió hace unas semanas?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Al día siguiente de su muerte, él era cliente nuestro y sus abogados nos notificaron. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Oí a un par de invitadas hablar al respecto.

-No te lo había dicho porque consideré el asunto intrascendental. Pero ya que lo sabes, quiero decirte que Terry esta en Londres, fue a verme para arreglar sus cuentas ya que su padre le heredó gran parte de su fortuna, además del titulo nobiliario.

-¡¿Terry es ahora el Duque de Granchester?!

-Así es.

Albert analizaba a Candy, como queriendo adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas dudas sobre la forma de pensar de la pecosa ante esta situación. Candy trataba de poner en orden sus ideas, pero para la fortuna de su esposo, ésta no dio señales de interesarse más por Terry y de cualquier cosa que a él se refiera; sintió un gran alivio, por primera vez se atrevió a pensar que Candy ya había olvidado al actor.

Así transcurrieron los días y Terry fue a recibir a su madre al puerto, Eleonor estaba muy contenta de ver nuevamente a su hijo; más tardaron en reunirse que en comenzar a confiarse sus sentimientos.

Eleonor lamento la muerte del Duque Richard, pero sé impresionó al saber que el gran amor de Terry vivía ahí y sobre todo los sentimientos que éste seguía guardando por aquella gentil muchacha. Terry le confió a su madre las últimas palabras de su padre y le pidió un sincero consejo.

-Terry, realmente no sé que decirte. Yo se que la amas, pero no sabes si ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti; además esta casada, y con una persona que es amigo tuyo.

-Ya no es mi amigo.

-Pero lo fue, y aún a los amigos pasados se les debe cierto respeto Terry, debes tener presente eso.

-Si él hubiese mostrado ese respeto que tu mencionas, no se hubiera casado con Candy.

-Terry. . .sé que es muy difícil para ti, has dejado a Susana para ir en pos de Candy, pero antes que nada tienes que saber la forma de pensar de ella, y posteriormente la de su esposo.

-¿Por qué la de él?

-Porque es parte de todo este enredo y debes conocer su perspectiva, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos. Estoy de acuerdo en que trates de recuperarla, pero nunca por la mala hijo, lo mal habido, mal se va.

-Entiendo, entonces primero que nada hablaré con Candy. . .después lo haré con Albert.

Candy y Albert despedían a la Sra. Elroy, la anciana se encontraba muy triste por tener que separarse del bebé, pero la pareja le daba ánimos, así, la anciana marchó hacia su patria, con el deseo de volver a ver a aquella familia a la que le había tomado aprecio.

Albert volvió a su trabajo y Candy en su casa arrullaba tiernamente a su hijo hasta que éste se quedó dormido; entonces escucho a lo lejos el timbre, y sintió un sobresalto, era como si su corazón le avisará de algo.

-Señora. (interrumpió la mucama) la espera un señor en el recibidor.

-Enseguida bajo, Mary.

Candy casi podía adivinar de quien se trataba; estaba empezando a creer que Terry ya no vendría después de tantos días sin saber de él, pero había olvidado lo persistente que era.

-¡Hola Terry!

-Candy, he venido a hablar contigo.

-Te importaría que no fuera aquí.

-Eso mismo iba a pedirte.

-De acuerdo, déjame avisar que voy a salir.

La pareja caminó por las calles del centro de Londres, hasta encontrar un Café muy acogedor al cual decidieron entrar.

-Esta bien Terry, te escucho.

-Mira Candy, como te dije la vez anterior me he separado de Susana, y te busque, porque yo te sigo amando. . . y he venido a preguntarte si tu sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

-No Terry, no lo siento; ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas como para que yo siga enamorada de ti, sin embargo, te tengo mucho aprecio y un hermoso recuerdo.

-¿Por qué dices que ya no me amas?

-Por que así es (Candy se esforzaba por sonar convincente, aunque por dentro sentía romperse en mil pedazos), lo nuestro ya paso Terry, y es algo que debes aceptar.

-¿Desde cuando ya no me amas¿No se puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana?

-No te deje de amar de la noche a la mañana, me costo muchísimo trabajo; y no se desde cuando deje de amarte, simplemente ahora que lo preguntas sé que es así.

-¿Y aquella noche en que te entregaste a mí¿Fue mentira todo lo que me decías¿Fingiste todo?.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca en mi vida fui tan sincera como aquélla noche Terry, pero creo que todo el amor que sentía por ti se consumió aquella noche mientras nos entregábamos.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, porque desde aquella noche mis sentimientos por ti pasaron a una etapa más madura, más plena. No había noche en la que no te deseará, en la que te extrañará; y estoy seguro que para ti ha sido igual.

-Terry, cuando partiste después de esa noche de otoño, me puse a meditar sobre mi vida; no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió, pero ¿qué me habría esperado a tu lado? Tu, que tenías un compromiso con otra mujer ¿qué me habrías brindado a mí¿Ser tu amante de planta? No Terry, yo quería más, yo merezco más, y tu nunca hablaste de ello; y yo no era la apropiada para exigirte eso, siendo que fui yo la que te cedió a Susana; así que lo mejor era rehacer mi vida al lado de otra persona que me quisiera y que me ofreciera la paz y el amor que yo deseaba. ¿Me entiendes?

-No Candy, no te entiendo, porque si realmente esa era tu forma de pensar, porque no luchaste por nuestro amor desde lo sucedido en Nueva York, sé que yo también erré el camino al no ser leal a mis sentimientos, y acepto mis culpas¿y tu¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes cosas? Cuando ni siquiera intentaste luchar por que ese futuro que deseabas. Sé que he tardado mucho tiempo en entender que lo que realmente quiero es a ti, y tener una vida contigo, y que las consecuencias de esa tardanza son tener que enfrentarme a una persona que yo quería y admiraba mucho como lo es Albert, pero por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea.

-¡No Terry¿No puedes dejar las cosas como están?

-¿Por qué te exaltas? Creí que ya no me amabas.

-¡Terry! Esto lo debemos de arreglar tu y yo¿por qué Albert¿No vez que lo lastimaríamos?

-¿Por qué te preocupa lastimarlo?

-Porque él ha sido siempre muy bueno conmigo, y no ha hecho otra cosa que procurar mi bienestar.

-Entonces no lo amas (dijo con cierta chispa Terry).

Candy se sintió pescada en la mentira, pero trato por serenarse y arremeter contra la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo amo! Si no ¿Cómo habría de casarme con él?

-Por agradecimiento. Agradecimiento a que te adopto, agradecimiento a los estudios que te proporcionó, agradecimiento a lo atento que estuvo contigo a lo largo de tu niñez y adolescencia.

A Candy se le terminaron los alegatos, y no sabiendo que más decir, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía incapaz de demostrarle a Terry lo que ella misma no sentía: olvido hacia él.

Entonces Terry se acerco más a Candy para abrazarla y tratar de que cesará su llanto; ella acepto de buena gana aquel gesto. A pesar de que Terry era todo un galán en Broadway, no supo que decir, así que tomo la barbilla de Candy, ambos se miraron fijamente y sus labios se tocaron tan dulcemente que se olvidaron por unos instantes de todo aquello que pugnaba por separarlos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, y que dicen... ¿les gusto? Ohhhh yo espero que si, y que me dejen unos lindos Reviews se los agradeceria muchisimo_...

_Por cierto, les deceo unas muy felices Fiestas Decembrinas pasensela super y no dejen de leer..._

_Bye... **Drk Phnx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello !!!!_

_Bueno, pues aqui me tienen con otro cap mas, espero les guste..._

_**AVISO **no es una historia 100 porciento original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido publicarla._

CAPITULO VI

Después de unos instantes en que Candy se dejo llevar por el momento, reaccionó y se separo violentamente de Terry, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar; El actor dejó un billete en la mesa y salió en pos de la chica, cuando la alcanzo la detuvo por un brazo.

-¡Candy¡Detente por favor!

-¡No Terry¡No debimos volvernos a ver!

-¿Por qué Candy¡Nos seguimos amando!

-¡Terry. . .te he dado muchas razones por las cuales no debemos de estar juntos!

-Si, pero tu me acabas de dar un motivo para no aceptar todas tus razones.

Candy no lo soportaba, sabía que el chico tenía la razón; pero su sentido de la lealtad le decía que no debía aceptarlo.

-¡Terry, debes de aceptar la realidad¡Nuestra realidad es que no podremos estar juntos nunca más!

Sin darle oportunidad a que el actor reaccionará, jalo su brazo y se alejo rápidamente del lugar. Terry se sentía satisfecho, había logrado su cometido, ya no le quedaba duda: Candy lo seguía amando. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo, así que con un nuevo valor nacido del amor que le inspiraba la hermosa pecosa, se dirigió a las oficinas donde trabajaba Albert, quería hablar con él cuanto antes; aunque de ante mano sabía que no sería nada fácil, si se tratará de cualquier otro individuo, no se tocaría el corazón para disputarse el cariño de la mujer que ambos amaban; pero se trataba de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, además, era el marido perfecto: comprensivo, maduro, amoroso, adinerado y bien parecido¡caramba! "¿Cómo no se iba a fijar Candy en él?", pensó. Pero no había marcha atrás, además, estando de por medio su adorada mujer, sería capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero. El trayecto se le hizo corto debido a que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos; y tomando aire profundamente, entro decidido al lugar, y al estar ya frente a Albert. . .

-Pasa Terry, toma asiento. No esperaba tu visita ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Albert, no he venido a hablar de negocios esta vez.

-¿A no?. . . (Dijo intrigado el rubio).

-He venido a hablar de Candy.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-La sigo amando.

-Creo que ya sabes que estamos casados ¿no?

-Por eso mismo he venido a hablar contigo.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga?

-Quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que Candy me sigue amando.

-Mira Terry, he tratado de tomar ésta situación maduramente, pero no me pidas que te ceda a mi esposa, porque no lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy sencillo, estoy conciente de que entre ustedes dos hubo una vez un gran amor, yo fui testigo de ello; pero fueron ustedes mismos los que decidieron la suerte de aquella relación, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, respete su vida, su privacidad; en pocas palabras, me mantuve al margen de los acontecimientos, yo era solamente el paño de lagrimas de aquella jovencita que lloraba dolorosamente la perdida del amor de su juventud. Y aún así paso mucho tiempo para que Candy pudiera tomarme en cuenta. Cinco años Terry, cinco años desde que tu te separaste de ella, así que no puedes decir que te la arrebate, o que no tuviste la oportunidad de recuperarla. Nunca te puse en mal ante ella, al contrario. Yo la ame desde el día en que la conocí, pero guarde mis sentimientos demasiado tiempo. Y como caballeros, lo minino que yo espero de ti, es lo que tu tuviste de mí: respeto a la relación que actualmente llevó. Ahora¿qué quieres demostrar? Ella me aceptó en matrimonio¿eso no demuestra la decisión que tomo?

-¿Estas seguro de que te ama?

-Esa no es una cuestión que te deba de interesar.

-Claro que me interesa, una cosa es que ella te haya elegido porque tu le confesaste tus sentimientos y otro que lo haya hecho por amor.

-Terry¿por qué no aceptas que Candy ya no forma parte de tu vida¿Y Susana? Es tu pareja ¿lo olvidas?

-Ya no comparto mi vida con Susana.

-¡Ah¡Creo por fin entender las cosas! Cómo ya no estas con Susana, buscas a Candy, pensando que la situación es como aquel invierno de 1914 ¿no es así?

-Pues aunque no lo creas, lo es; lo único que nos impide estar juntos eres tu. Por eso he venido a pedirte que te hagas a un lado; nada pierdes; si tan seguro estas de Candy, ella volverá a ti; y si no, es porque yo tenía la razón.

-Estas mal Terry, no lo haré, ni ahora ni nunca.

-De acuerdo, pero un día de estos te darás cuenta de que Candy sigue amándome como cuando tenía 16 años, y cuando eso suceda, verás que has vivido una farsa todo este tiempo.

-Es una lastima que el sincero afecto que nos teníamos quede en esto, Terry.

-Así es la vida Albert.

-Eso he tratado de hacerte entender todo este tiempo, pero tu no lo quieres aceptar.

-Adiós.

Candy llego a su casa en un estado anímico tan deplorable, que nadie en aquella casa la había visto antes con semejante semblante. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su hijo, ese pedacito del cielo que Dios le dio; lo miraba dormir y sentía envidia de su inocencia y tranquilidad. Su cabeza trabajaba tan rápidamente que los pensamientos, los recuerdos y los sentimientos se le agolpaban, haciendo difícil coordinar las ideas. No podía más, el estrés la deprimía, y en éste estado sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en la mecedora que estaba junto a la cuna del bebé. Su dormir fue tan profundo que no se percató de la presencia de una mujer que entró a la habitación; una manta que le deslizaba para arroparla la saco de sus sueños.

-¡Annie¡¿Tu. . .aquí?!

-Sshhh, despertaras a mi sobrino.

-¿Estoy soñando?

-No Candy, soy yo, abajo esta Archie y los niños.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrían?

-Era una sorpresa.

-Pues si que me sorprendieron!!! (Entonces recodo su pena, y no pudiendo aguantar más, comenzó a llorar como una niña).

-¡Candy¿Qué te pasa¿No te agradó la sorpresa?

-Por supuesto que me alegra que estén aquí; ¡snif, snif! . . . ¡Ay Annie! No sabes todo lo que me ha sucedido!!! Me siento desesperada!!!

-¡Vamos Candy¡Tranquilízate y prueba de ponerme al tanto!

-¡¿Y Archie. . .?!

-Déjalo, yo sé que sabrá comprender.

Las amigas sostuvieran una platica que parecía no tener derecho ni revez. La morena trató de ayudar a mejorar el aspecto de su amiga, para que su esposo no notará lo afectada que se encontraba. Candy se lo agradecía en el alma. Cuando Albert llego a su casa, se encontró con la sorpresa de la visita de los Cornwell y ni cuenta se dio de lo mal que lo pasaba la pecosa. Ya entrada la noche, cuando todo mundo se encontraba en su habitación, listos para dormir, Annie le confiaba a su Archie el pesar que cargaba Candy.

-Archie, creo que hicimos mal en hablar con Terry aquella vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué Terry esta aquí en Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo? (Dijo sobresaltado).

-Sí, y ha buscado a Candy.

-¿Por eso Candy se encontraba tan desmejorada?

-Así es. . . (Annie dudo un momento) no me gusta hacer esto, porque sé que Candy confía en mí, pero necesito decirte la verdad, necesito otro punto de vista para poder darle un buen consejo a Candy.

-¿De que se trata?

-Verás. . . ¿por donde empiezo? No viste al niño ¿verdad?.

-No.

-Anthony es hijo de Terry. (Archie abrió tanto los ojos, que parecía que se le iban a salir) Candy se caso con Albert embarazada de Terry; se negó a confesarle la verdad a éste, y Albert que adora a Candy le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto.

-No sé que decir.

-Pues no digas nada, porque eso es apenas el principio de la historia. Terry dejo a Susana y nos fue a preguntar por Candy, y nosotros cometimos la equivocación de decirle donde encontrarla.

Para su fortuna era aquí en Londres, él ya tenía planeado venir, porque su padre estaba muy enfermo, y el que Candy radicará aquí, fue como un regalo del destino. Pues el padre de Terry murió; pero ese no es el tema; resulta que Terry ha estado buscando a Candy, le ha confesado que sigue enamorado de ella y la ha besado.

-¿Terry sabe que el bebé es de él¿Albert sabe que Terry busca a Candy? . . . . .¿Candy le correspondió el beso a Terry?. . . . ¿Lo sigue amando?

-No, al parecer no sabe ni siquiera sabe que Candy tiene un hijo. Por supuesto que Albert no sabe nada al respecto. Sí, Candy correspondió el beso. . .y si lo sigue amando.

-Dios. . .pobre Albert.

-Candy ama a Terry, pero su lealtad y cariño están con Albert. Su razón le dice que debe permanecer con Albert. Pero su corazón grita por Terry.

-¿Qué va a hacer?

-Pues a tratado de desanimar a Terry, pero no lo consigue; me ha pedido un consejo y por eso te he platicado todo esto, para que yo sola no pierda la objetividad.

-Annie, todo esto es tan complejo. . .con razón Candy esta tan mal; no creo poder decidir ahora. . . ¿te parece si descansamos, y mañana ya con la cabeza más despejada decidimos que consejo darle?

-Me parece lo mejor. ¡Pero Archie!. . .Candy no debe saber que tu tienes conocimiento de todo el asunto.

-Esta bien; mañana hablaremos y podrás darle un consejo sincero y objetivo a nuestra querida amiga.

-¡Gracias Archie!

A la pareja le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente los venció. Al día siguiente, intercambiaron sus puntos de vista y después del desayuno, Archie se ofreció a cuidar a los tres críos, para que las mujeres pudieran hablar ampliamente.

-¿Te encuentras más tranquila hoy Candy?

-No Annie, me siento en la misma situación. En un instante decido lo que haré, mas tarde dudo si es lo mejor, después corrijo mi elección, pero me arrepiento y tomo la primera decisión que hice. . .y vuelvo al mismo circulo vicioso.

-Candy. . .¿Qué hubiera pasado si le confiesas a Terry que estabas esperando un hijo de él?

-Creo que hubiera dejado a Susana y me habría dado la preferencia.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por que no era lo correcto Annie, yo no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi causa una persona es infeliz. No acepto gozar de mi felicidad a costa de otros.

-Deberías de saber que Terry nunca ha amado a Susana.

-Pero ella a él sí; fue capaz de sacrificar su vida por él, cosa que no sé si yo hiciese.

-Claro que lo harías Candy, darías cualquier cosa por él.

-Te equivocas. . .no lastimaría a Albert para poder volver con Terry.

-¿Acaso amas a Albert por encima de Terry?

-No lo sé. . .

-Anthony es idéntico a Terry ¿verdad?

-Sí, sería un hecho innegable decirle que es hijo suyo. Desde la primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos y vi sus hermosos ojos azules y el suave cabello oscuro que apenas y cubría su cabecita supe que sería como él; pero eso nunca lo he podido platicar con Albert, temo que se ofendería.

-Pues yo opino que hasta Albert piensa en cuanto se parece su bebé a Terry, por eso los alejo de él; claro que nunca imagino que se encontraría aquí con él.

-Probablemente tengas razón, pero aquí tenemos una ventaja: nada ni nadie nos vincula con Terry.

-¿Algún día le dirás la verdad a tu hijo?

-No lo sé. . .

-¡Candy! Tienes que pensar en todo, no puedes seguir como ahora. Una mentira te ha llevado a otra y a otra, y siempre tendrás que mentir. ¿Eso quieres? Mentir siempre. Le has mentido a Terry, a Albert y lo harás a tu hijo.

-¡A Albert no lo he engañado nunca!.

-Entonces porque tienes miedo de hablar con él, de confesarle tus sentimientos y las visitas de Terry, de hablar de Anthony. . .es un hecho que ni él mismo puede negar, aunque quiera convertir al niño en rubio, no puede!!!

-¡Basta Annie!

-Candy (dice más tranquila la que alguna vez una chica tímida), tienes que hablar con Albert. . .tienes que confesarle todo lo que ha sucedido: Que Terry te busca, sus pretensiones y finalmente. . .a quien amas más. Estoy segura que él mismo te dirá la respuesta que tanto buscas. Si es verdad que él siempre a sabido la verdad, te entenderá.

-¿Y sino?

-Pues serás tú la que deba de elegir. Siempre debió de haber sido así Candy, tú debes de escoger lo que quieres en la vida, sin miramientos porque nadie te tendrá compasión a ti.

-Ya entendí Annie, solo. . .déjame tomar valor para hablar con Albert.

-¡Claro! Pero que sea pronto, porque no nos gusta verte triste todo el tiempo amiga ¿sí?

-Sí!!! (Dijo Candy, en un mustio intento de convencer a su amiga).

Terry platicaba con Eleonor sobre todo lo ocurrido con Candy y Albert; la dama estudiaba la situación, mientras Terry se sentía contento de que Candy respondiera a esa muestra de afecto.

-Hijo¿estas convencido de que a la mujer que amas es Candy?

-Completamente seguro madre ¿por qué lo dudas?

-Porque sería una lastima que destruyeras la vida de esa chica, para después de dejarla por otra. O por el contrario, que ambos solo se estén atando viejos recuerdos, y su futuro no se encuentre el uno con el otro.

-No, eso no es. ¿Acaso nunca has sentido un amor tan grande que sientes que si no lo expresas explotaras?

-Terry, creo que té estas dejando llevar por todas esas obras teatrales que protagonizas.

-¿Por qué uno no puede tener una existencia feliz y armoniosa? Madre, con Susana nunca fuí feliz, y la mayoría del tiempo descutiamos. Con "mi pecosa" siempre fue diferente, me gustaba hacerla enojar, pero ella siempre perdonaba todo; tuvimos una infinidad de momentos armoniosos, no hacia falta hablar, nos entendíamos con la mirada; la felicidad era un estado permanente para nosotros, los problemas no opacaban nuestra relación, ambos sentíamos la confianza de corregirnos mutuamente. Era. . .era perfecto. Sentía que Candy era la mujer perfecta para mí, y yo procuraba ser el hombre que ella siempre soñó, para que nunca nada ni nadie nos separare, pero dicen que más pronto cae un hablador. . .porque fue culpa mía nuestra separación, si me hubiera enfrentado a la madre de Susana, si no hubiera permitido que Candy se marchará así, si hubiera sido más maduro. . .mi suerte sería otra, pero aquí me tienes, tratando como un ladrón de recuperar mi tesoro, mi vida; Peleando con el destino para convencerlo de que ella y yo nacimos el uno para el otro; de que no existe el uno sin el otro, porque una existencia sin el verdadero amor no es digna de llamarla vida. Por eso, no voy a abandonar en mi empresa, no hasta que escuche de los labios de Candy decirme que estoy equivocado, que ella no piensa igual, quiero que con el corazón en la mano me diga que entre nosotros dos ya no hay futuro. . .hasta ese día madre, dejaré de lado mis ilusiones. Pero sé que eso no sucederá, porque ella acepto de buen agrado mis besos, mis caricias. . .y a eso. . .se le llama amor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y bien ??... ¿que les parecio? yo espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen unos lindos Reviews se los agradeceria muchisimo_...

_Por cierto, les deceo un muy Feliz Año ya que sera hasta el proximo cuando vuelva a actualizar!!! pasensela super y no dejen de leer..._

_Bye... **Drk Phnx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello guys!!!!_

_Como han estado?? espero que muy bien. Mmmm... pues aqui llego con otro cap mas, espero les guste... Y me dejen muchos reviews_

_**AVISO **no es una historia 100 porciento original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido publicarla._

CAPITULO VII

No había día en que Terry no fuera a buscar a Candy, pero ella anticipándose ante lo que podía hacer éste, ordenó al servicio de la casa que la negaran. Sin embargo, Terry era persistente cuando realmente le interesaba algo, pero ésta vez no obtuvo nada; ya habían transcurrido 2 semanas y sus esperanzas comenzaron a menguarse.

-¿Qué te pasa Terry?

-Nada madre.

-Vamos, confía en mí.

-Parece que a Candy se la hubiera tragado la Tierra.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que día tras día la he ido a buscar¡vaya! Hasta he estado espiando su casa desde afuera para sorprenderla cuando salga, pero nunca la veo.

Eleonor era una mujer muy perspicaz, casi intuía el motivo por el cual Terry nunca podía ver a la chica; observo de hito en hito a su hijo, y se decidió.

-¿Me dejas intentar a mí?

-¿Buscar a Candy?

-Así es.

Terry asintió recuperando la esperanza de tener noticias de su amada. Al día siguiente, Eleonor visito la mansión Andrey. Mary le anunció a Candy que tenía visitas (y no precisamente la que ella esperaba). Por eso, al bajar y recibir a la actriz, Candy se fue casi de espaldas.

-¡Eleonor¡Hola¡Nunca imagine tener el gusto de poderla recibir en mi hogar!

-¡Gracias Candy! Veo que me recuerdas.

-No podría olvidarla. No sabía que estuviera en Londres.

-De hecho tengo poco de haber llegado; mi hijo la estaba pasando mal debido a la muerte de su padre.

-¡Vaya¿Creo que han mejorado su relación desde la última vez que los vi juntos?

-Gracias a ti mi niña; si no hubieras intercedido por mí ante Terry, me hubiera sido imposible recuperarlo.

-Terry la extrañaba y aunque no lo acepte, la necesitaba; así que yo casi ni interferí.

-¡Ya veo porque te adora mi hijo!

Candy se sonrojo y puso una cara tan seria que Eleonor soltó una carcajada un tanto divertida.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? (Pregunto Candy aún con el sonrojo en su rostro, que le hacía sobresaltar aquel salpullido de pecas que tanto apreciaba Terry).

-No hija, es solo que tu inocencia. . .tu modestia. . .¡eres un ángel!

-No diga eso. . .si realmente me conociera se daría cuenta que no soy como usted dice.

-Claro que te conozco!!! Veo que eres tal cual dice Terry. Y ahora no puedo negarle la razón.

-¿La razón de qué?

-De que siga prendado de tus encantos.

-¿Ha venido a hablar de Terry?

-Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no.

-No pretendo ser grosera Sra. (Dijo muy seria Candy).

-Eleonor, llámame Eleonor.

-No pretendo ser grosera con usted Eleonor, en verdad me agrada, pero es necesario que sepa que cualquier cosa que quiera decirme sobre su hijo, esta de más. . . no me interesa.

-¿Realmente piensas así?

-Si tanto le ha hablado Terry de mí, creo que debió de haberle informado que estoy casada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y aún así apoya a Terry en su afán de recuperar algo que ya terminó?

-Candy. . .he venido a poner todo en tus manos hija. Sé tu situación, que cabe mencionar no es nada fácil, pero quiero que tengas conocimiento de todo.

-Explíquese por favor.

-Si conoces a Terry deberías saber que lo que soporto al lado de Susana fue demasiado hasta para él. El resultado es que se ha separado de ella. El te sigue amando, y créeme, lo hace pura y sinceramente. El problema esta cuando te encuentra casada. ¿Lo culpas por querer recuperarte? En tus ojos se ve el amor que aún conservas por él, y eso lo debió haber visto desde el primer día que te volvió a ver. . .simplemente es algo que no se puede ocultar.

-Eleonor. . .yo. . .

-Déjame terminar Candy. Pero si por lo contrario, él y yo nos equivocamos, y tu verdaderamente lo has olvidado y dejado de amar, pues no hay nada que hacer. Tu tienes la respuesta a todas tus preguntas: si lo amas, sé que encontrarás la forma de volver a él, porque un amor así no volverán a encontrar; pero si no, entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarlo al rostro y decirle desde el fondo de tu corazón que el amor que te mueve en esta vida, ya no es por él y que no significa más nada para ti.

-Eleonor. . .

-Sí mi niña, sé que son muy difíciles las decisiones del corazón, pero al final, a la única persona que logramos engañar y hacer infeliz es a uno mismo. Vete en mi espejo¿por qué crees que no rehice mi vida? El motivo es porque siempre seguí amando al padre de Terry, tuvimos nuestras diferencias, y en algunas ocasiones actuó cruelmente contra mí, pero el sentimiento que tenía por él permaneció intacto, porque yo grabé con sangre lo feliz que fui a su lado. Y fui muy cobarde al hacerme a un lado y pelear por lo que me pertenecía. No cometas el mismo error Candy, por ti y por él. Probablemente pienses que nos soy quien para decirte todo esto, pero Terry es mi hijo, y tu, eres como la hija que nunca tuve. . .

-No sé que responderle Eleonor. . .gracias por el aprecio inmerecido que me tiene. . .y . . .

-Gracias a ti por escucharme, y ya no digas nada, solo promete que lo pensaras.

-Esta bien. Espero que no sea la última vez que me visite.

-Yo también espero que así sea, pero deseo que sea en otras circunstancias.

Candy supo interpretar este último comentario de la actriz y respondió con el silencio. Eleonor se alejo de aquella mansión con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa de satisfacción, esperando que sus palabras hicieran efecto en la rubia. Pero al pasar los días, nada sucedió, ni Eleonor, ni Terry tuvieron noticias de ella. Candy se encontraba reuniendo esas fuerzas que le hacían falta para hablar con su esposo, y ese día por fin llego.

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor del hogar, aquella casa estaba llena de algarabía por la presencia de los tres pequeñines que la habitaban; los adultos se encontraban enfrascados en conversaciones algo insulsas: negocios, moda, modales, juguetes, sociedad, eran algunos de los temas que tocaban; aparentemente todo corría bien es la mansión, o al menos eso creía Albert; y Candy no encontró mejor momento para abordar a su protector que ese.

-Albert¿qué harás hoy por la tarde?

-Pues si no te animas a rescatarme, estaré trabajando.

-¡¿Entonces podemos salir a tomar un café?!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Abrigas muy bien a Anthony, porque el aire a comenzado a correr por las tardes.

-Preferiría que estuviéramos solos. . .tu y yo. . .

-¿Y donde dejarás a nuestro hijo?

-Yo puedo cuidarlo Albert (se ofreció Annie).

-¿Sería mucha molestia para ti y Archie?

-Claro que no, Anthony es un ángel comparado con los diablillos que son mis hijos (dijo muy orgulloso Archie).

-Esta bien, que así sea. ¿Ya pensaste a que lugar quieres ir Candy?

-No, pero me gustaría que fuera un lugar lejano, tengo ganas de caminar.

-¿A que hora paso por ti?

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en el parque que se encuentra a unas cuadras del Banco?

-Esta bien. (Pero Albert presentía algo muy sospechoso en Candy).

La mañana transcurría y Annie no soportaba más, necesitaba saber si realmente sucedería lo que ella se imaginaba.

-Candy ¿por fin te has decidido?

-Sí Annie, ya quiero que todo esto termine; quiero tener la conciencia tranquila.

-Me gustaría saber tu decisión (dijo la morena tratando de indagar más allá de lo que le revelaba su amiga).

-La sabrás cuando regresemos (dijo picaramente la rubia de cabellos ensortijados). (Ambas amigas reían gozosamente).

-Candy ¿recuerdas cuando subías a los árboles?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Todavía puedes hacerlo?

-No lo sé, mi practica esta muy desmejorada.

-Imagina que cuando Anthony ya pueda caminar, siga ese habito tuyo de trepar a los árboles.

-Pues entonces no me quedará de otra que ponerme en forma para hacerle compañía allá arriba.

Y así, las chicas reían ante sus ocurrencias y recuerdos, era un perfecto preludio para la tempestad que se le avecinaba a Candy.

La tarde llego, Candy se alisto para salir al encuentro de Albert. Annie y Archie platicaban al respecto.

-Ahora si viene lo bueno ¿verdad Annie?

-Si amor, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de la pobre Candy.

-¿Sabes por quien se decidió?

-No quiso decírmelo, pero deseo sinceramente que su elección sea la correcta.

-De cualquier forma alguien saldrá lastimado.

-Desgraciadamente tienes razón; si escoge a Terry, Albert quedará por los suelos; y si elige a Albert, Terry se irá a pique, y lo peor, sin saber que tiene un hijo.

-¡Cómo se le parece Anthony¿Verdad?

-Sí, imagino que así debió ser Terry de bebé.

-Cuando vi por primera vez al bebé tuve que ocultar mi sorpresa ante Albert, no imagino su reacción ante un comentario así.

-Ni yo, pero imagino que ha de ser difícil tener un hijo que le recuerda constante a tu esposa a su antiguo amor. ¿No crees?

-Creo que sí, pero por amor a Candy ha soportado todo muy bien.

-Así es el amor; realmente son muy pocas las personas que se casan enamoradas uno del otro, en muchos casos uno es el que ama y el otro solo se deja amar. . .es muy triste, pero es una realidad.

-Yo no sería tan dadivoso como Candy, de ceder a un ser querido, solo porque otra persona dice amarlo con mayor intensidad, yo soy más egoísta, si supiera de alguien que guarda sentimientos hacia ti, te guardaría en una cajita bajo llave, para que nunca pudiera alejarme de tu lado.

-¡Archie. . .que cosas tan lindas dices!

-¿Te parecen lindas?

-¡Por supuesto. . .nunca imagine que me quisieras tanto!

-¿Cómo que no puedes imaginártelo¡Eres el amor de mi vida!

La pareja se unió en un prolongado y tierno beso; Annie nunca imagino que Archie la amará de tal manera, ella pensaba que Candy había sido el gran amor de su esposo, pero las palabras de aquel hombre tan galante la hicieron sentirse en las nubes. ¡Cuánto amaba a Archie!

Terry invitó a su madre a pasar la tarde juntos, probablemente irían a tomar un helado o un café, la cuestión era distraerse, ya que la mente de Terry necesitaba distracciones; pero Eleonor se sentía un poco indispuesta, así que incito a su hijo a que él saliera a dar la vuelta, le sugirió ir a una obra de teatro, era diferente estar de espectador a ser un actor, al hombre le pareció una excelente, aunque lamento no poder llevar a su madre, realmente había comenzado a sentirla como su madre. Así Terry partió rumbo a su destino.

Candy caminaba por el centro, iba muy concentrada en la conversación que sostendría con Albert, estudiaba sus diálogos y alguna respuesta a cualquier otra pregunta que su esposo pudiera hacerle, no quería estar desprevenida.

En eso estaba, cuando a lo lejos vio a Terry caminar entre la multitud, lo observaba profundamente, pensaba en lo guapo que era, le parecía una gran coincidencia (¿¿¿???) que él estuviera a un par de metros de distancia, dudo en saludarlo, pero opto por no hacerlo, se deleitaba únicamente con mirarlo.

Terry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Candy estaba caminando detrás de él; trataba de decidir qué obra era la mejor para pasar aquel rato.

Caminaron un par de cuadras de esta forma, entonces Candy vio el parque en el que se había citado con Albert, como lamento eso, ella tendría que quedarse ahí, observo los movimientos de Terry; y éste miraba a uno y otro lado de la calle para poder cruzar a la otra acera, cuando noto que no pasaba ningún vehículo, enfilo sus pasos hacía la acera de enfrente.

Candy se despidió mentalmente de él, cuando observo que un automóvil estacionado arrancaba ferozmente, la velocidad que estaba tomando le pareció amenazadora, y su instinto la previno¡Terry estaba en el camino de aquel carro! No hubo tiempo para pensar las cosas, Candy corrió tan rápido como pudo, trato de ser más ágil que aquella maquina; Terry ni siquiera escucho el rechinar de las llantas de aquel monstruo que pedía a gritos su vida, lo único que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue el grito de advertencia de Candy:

-¡Terrrrryyyy¡Cuidadooooo!

Entonces él volteó y sintió como la mujer lo empujaba para librarlo de la envestida del auto; pero las fuerzas de Candy no fueron las suficientes para lanzar al hombre fuera del peligro, y ambos fueron agredidos por el vehículo: Terry fue lanzado a unos metros de distancia; Candy fue a estrellarse contra el parabrisas. Cuando el carro se detuvo y vio su obra, se hecho en reversa haciendo rodar a la rubia varios metros en el asfalto y se dio a la fuga.

La gente comenzó a reunirse en el lugar del accidente, mientras Albert se preocupaba por la tardanza de su esposa, decidió darle unas vueltas al parque para buscarla, cuando de repente noto el tumulto y al llegar, se aterrorizó al ver postrada en el asfalto al objeto de su amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Les gusto ??... yo espero que si, y me dejen varios comentarios me alegran demasiado el dia, que digo el dia, la semana entera..._

_Bueno ahora que es un nuevo año quiero agradecer enormemente a los que me han dejado Reviews, en estas semanas me las han alegrado de sobremanera..._

**mimi**

**Danyseren **

**valy-kou**

**Mak**

**mary**

**stefy**

**himiko**

**Aiko **

_Muchas, Muchas Gracias..._

_Merci beaucoup_

_Thankyou so..so much_

****

_No dejen de leer..._

_Bye... **Drk Phnx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!!!!_

_Como andan?? espero que bien. Mmmm... aqui les dejo otro capi mas, espero les guste... Y me dejen sus reviews, criticas y todo lo que quieran comentar._

_**AVISO **no es una historia 100 porciento original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido publicarla._

CAPITULO VIII

Las ambulancias llegaron al hospital con los heridos, Albert había acompañado a Candy todo el trayecto, estaba consternado, no podía hilar una idea tras otra, solo miraba a su mujer que sangraba por nariz y boca.

Candy fue llevada inmediatamente a la sala de operaciones, y Terry a una sala de evaluación, porque aunque no presentaba lesiones tan graves como las de su compañera, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mantenía inconsciente.

Cuando Candy salió de la operación, fue llevada a terapia intensiva, Albert solo podía observarla a través de un cristal; Cuándo por fin supo que la intervención a Candy había salido bien, pudo comenzar a pensar en los detalles, se dio unos minutos para avisarle a Archie y Annie (quienes inmediatamente se dirigieron al lugar), y solo entonces empezó a preguntarse "¿Qué hacia Candy con Terry?, Pero se reprendió al sorprenderse dudando de ella; no era el momento para esas cosas, "Ya habrá tiempo para eso" se repetía una y otra vez.

Eleonor Backer también fue avisada, se sentía responsable, "Si hubiera ido con él, esto no estaría pasando" se decía, pero trato de ser fuerte por su hijo. Al parecer Candy si había salvado a Terry de una muerte segura, porque él solamente se fracturó una pierna y se disloco una clavícula, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza le había causado un shock muy fuerte, del cual duro días en salir, pero poco a poco fue recuperándose.

Por su parte, el estado de Candy no había cambiado, seguía en terapia intensiva, aún no sabían si viviría o moriría. Eleonor se atrevió a visitar a Candy, Albert fue un poco rudo con ella, pero al final le dijo el estado en que se encontraba. El matrimonio Cornwell se turnaba para no dejar solo al patriarca de la familia.

En su inconsciente, Candy veía a Anthony en el jardín de las rosas, aquel chico rubio que fue su primer amor, y a quien en su honor nombro a su hijo.

-¡Anthony¡Anthony!

-¡Candy¡Mi dulce Candy!

-¡Anthony llévame contigo!

-No Candy, tu todavía no perteneces a éste lugar.

-¿No?

-No, aún tienes trabajo por hacer. Muchas personas esperan por ti.

-¡Anthony¿Adónde vas¡No me dejes!

-Nunca te he dejado cariño, siempre estoy contigo.

-¡Anthony llévame contigo¡Por favor!

-No Candy, debes regresar. . .regresa.

-¡Nunca más te veré!

-Candy, siempre que miras a una persona que te ame me verás a mí. Ahora tienes que marcharte, ve, regresa a ellos.

-¡Anthony¡Mi Anthony!

-Candy ¿Ves ese rosal?

-¡Sí!

-Pues es tuyo, obsérvalo. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-En plena flor.

-Así es, por eso debes regresar, tu vida no acaba ni aquí ni ahora. Debes florecer siempre, cada primavera, cada año. . .Candy.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo te estaré observando Candy.

-¡No Anthony! No quiero perderte nuevamente.

-No es tu decisión cariño, pero te juro que nos volveremos a ver. ¡Adiós Candy!

Candy repetía una y otra vez éste nombre, Albert lo interpretaba como que ella estaba preocupada por su hijo, y queriendo consolarla mando por el pequeño.

Eleonor siempre estaba al pendiente para tener noticias del estado de Candy, pero desde aquel día en que Albert fue grosero con ella, prefería obtener información de enfermeras o doctores.

Un día, Albert cargaba a Anthony, cuando Eleonor estaba a lo lejos a la espera de alguna enfermera que pudiera proporcionarle nuevas noticias, y cuando observo al hombre con el bebé, ésta abrió la boca de sorpresa al ver al pequeñín.

-¡No puede ser¡Ese bebé es como. . . igual a . . .¡¿De quién será¡¿Por qué lo esta cargando el Señor Andrey?!

Parecía que el cielo le había respondido. Mary, la chica que asistía a Candy en todo apareció, intercambio unas cuantas palabras con Albert, tomo al niño en brazos y se retiro. Eleonor se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida para poder interceptar a la chica. Cuando lo logró, trato de verse natural, como si ella acabará de llegar.

-¡Hola niña! Trabajas con los Andrey ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-Si claro, hace poco fue a visitar a la Señora, es su amiga ¿no es así?

-Cierto, vengo a verla. ¿Y ese niño tan adorable?

-Es el hijo de los señores.

-¿Hijo de los señores?

-Sí¿no lo sabía?

-No, en realidad hacia mucho que no veía a Candy, y platicamos de todo, pero el bebé nunca salió en la platica. ¿Puedo cargarlo?

-Sí.

-¡Es tan adorable¡No llora¿Cómo se llama?

-Anthony, es un niño que se da a querer.

-No se parece a ninguno de los dos.

-No debería decirle esto, pero si no es porque yo misma vi a la señora en estado, juraría que el pequeño es adoptado.

-Ja, ja, ja¡Qué ocurrencias las nuestras ¿verdad?! (Eleonor trataba de ser simpática ante la empleada, para obtener más información; entonces se atrevió a preguntar. . .) ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Hace dos meses cumplió su primer año.

-¡Un año¡Que rápido se va el tiempo!

Eleonor acariciaba al niño como si fuera de ella, quería que el tiempo se detuviera para pasar más tiempo con la criatura, pero no encontró más temas de conversación, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que entregar al bebé a la sirvienta.

-Bueno, tengo que regresar. . .es decir, ir a ver a Candy.

-Hasta luego Señora.

-Gracias.

Eleonor se sentía en un estado de euforia tal, que tuvo que controlarse para poder entrar a la habitación de su hijo. El corazón no le podía fallar, ese niño tendría que ser hijo de Terry.

-¡Dios¡Cómo quisiera que ya despertaras hijo¡Ahora tienes más motivos para recuperarte¡Terry, sal ya de ese estado?.

La mañana llegó, y buenas noticias alegraban el rostro de la actriz: Terry había recuperado la conciencia; los doctores le hacían estudios para ver si no había daño cerebral, pero todo salió muy bien; en cuanto Terry aprobará todos los exámenes médicos que se le practicaban, podía abandonar el hospital.

Cinco días antes de que Terry abandonare el sitio, Candy despertó de su largo letargo; los doctores hablaban con Albert.

-Sr. Andrey, su esposa ya recuperó la conciencia; físicamente va mejorando, no ha habido reacciones negativas a la cirugía, así que podremos llevarla ya a una habitación para que éste más cómoda. Debido a los aparatos que tiene introducidos, le será difícil hablar, así que le sugiero no incitarla a hacerlo, ya estando en la habitación le retiraran dichos aparatos, y en cuestión de horas ella ya podrá charlas con usted. Únicamente nos restan hacerle unos estudios para saber si no hubo daño en el cerebro debido al prolongado tiempo que estuvo en estado comatoso.

-De acuerdo Doctor¿en cuanto tiempo calcula que ella podrá salir del hospital.

-Si todo marcha bien, probablemente en dos semanas este fuera. Pero eso no quiere decir que este fuera de peligro; tendrá que guardar reposo algún tiempo, las costillas que se fracturo tardaran algún tiempo en soldar, así que recomiendo que no haga esfuerzos, ni reciba un peso considerado sobre su persona.

-Esta bien Doctor, se hará lo que usted diga.

Cuando Candy despertó, se sentía como en un sueño, las caricias de Albert y los incentivos de Annie y Archie la hacían sentirse como de 5 años.

Poco a poco fue recobrando conciencia de lo sucedido y esperaba una cascada de preguntas de Albert, pero éste decidió guardar silencio, no era apropiado hablar del asunto estando ella débil; así que ninguno de los dos mencionó nada al respecto.

Terry se preparaba para abandonar el hospital, cuando recibió la visita de Albert.

-Veo que ya te retiras.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Candy?

-¿Cómo crees tu que se encuentre?

-Vamos Albert¿crees que sería capaz de poner en peligro a Candy?

-Pues lo hiciste.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya que estabas con ella, lo mínimo que pudiste hacer era protegerla.

-Albert, yo no tenía idea de que Candy se encontrará cerca de mí.

-¡Ah¡Así que ahora era ella la que te perseguía ¿no?!

-No, digo, tal vez por casualidad me vio, pero yo me dirigía a otro lugar, ni siquiera tenía en la mente a Candy. Y si no crees en lo que te estoy diciendo, ni tienes confianza en ella, entonces no la mereces.

-¿Y tu sí?

-Por lo menos creo en ella.

-Solo vine a decirte una cosa Terry, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿me oíste? Desde que regresaste a nuestras vidas, ésta a estado de cabeza. Y por si fuera poco casi dejas huérfano de madre a un pequeño, que te agradece el estado en el que has dejado a su madre.

Con este último comentario Albert dejo callado a Terry, enviándole una mirada inflamada William A. Andrey salió con paso furioso de la habitación, su chantaje había salido a pedir de boca.

Eleonor vio alejarse a Albert de la habitación, y cuando ella entra para ver a su hijo, éste estaba cabizbajo, y con los ánimos por el suelo.

-¿Terry¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Que tienes por hijo a un patán.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo soy, intente destruir una familia.

-Terry, explícate que no te entiendo.

-¿Sabias que Candy tiene un hijo de Albert? Pues yo no, he intente separarla de él, sin saber ni tener consideraciones del niño.

-¿El niño es un impedimento para que ames a Candy?

-Claro que no, la amo igual.

-¿No la aceptarías con el niño?

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! (Grito furico el noble) ¡No se trata del niño¡Iba a hacer lo mismo que hizo esa odiosa señora contigo y con mi padre!

-Terry, las situaciones son diferentes.

-No veo la diferencia.

Eleonor quería decirle su secreto, pero decidió que ya habría otra ocasión para revelárselo a su hijo, mientras tanto intentaría por sosegarlo.

-Esta bien Terry, no hablaremos más al respecto. Vamos a casa y ahí tendrás oportunidad de reconsiderar todo lo que has dicho.

Las semanas pasaron y Candy fue dada de alta, estaba feliz por estar de nuevo en su casa y cerca de su hijo. Annie era prácticamente su enfermera personal. Albert tenía muchas consideraciones con ella, pero Candy sentía la necesidad de hablar lo que aquel día quedo inconcluso.

-¡Albert!

-¿Si Candy?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Me veo mal?

-Me refiero a. . .

-Pues me tenias con el alma en un hilo, pero ahora ya te veo repuesta, aunque no debes exagerar, si fuera por ti, ya andarías corriendo por los jardines.

-Gracias Albert, por ser tan considerado.

Albert se acerco y se sentó junto a ella y acariciaba sus rizos al mismo tiempo que le hablaba.

-No tienes nada que agradecer cariño, todo lo que hago por ti, lo hago con gusto.

-Albert. . .yo . . .quisiera hablar contigo. . .

-Mira linda, George me esta esperando, y no me gustaría hacerlo esperar, viene desde América con unos documentos importantes, así que si no te importa ¿podríamos posponer un poco más esta platica que tanto solicitas?

-Claro, puedo esperar.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos por la noche.

-Sí.

Albert le dio un beso en la frente a la mujer y se marcho en pos de su asistente.

-George ¿tuviste algún problema?

-No señor, pero. . .no creo que este haciendo lo correcto.

-Nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de lo que tengo que hacer.

-Señor, la señorita Candy no lo soportará.

-Por ella lo hago, todo este tiempo desde el accidente he estado meditándolo, primero me inclinaba por una solución y luego por otra, pero por fin tengo la definitiva, y pienso llegar con ella hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Annie y Candy estaban platicando en la alcoba de ésta última.

-Vaya Candy, que lastima que te sucedió todo esto. ¿Sabes? En realidad solo Terry y tu saben lo que paso.

-Te equivocas, ni siquiera Terry lo sabe.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo no estaba con Terry como todos creen. Me dirigía al parque en donde me esperaba Albert, y entre la gente distinguí a Terry, como por obra del destino camine detrás de él como por 4 o 5 cuadras, al llegar a la esquina del parque, lo miré por última vez, de repente escuche el rechinar de unas llantas y observe como un vehículo se dirigía velozmente hacia él, mi intención era abalanzarme sobre Terry, pero no fui más veloz que el auto, ni más pesada que Terry. Al final, los dos salimos lastimados.

-Pero uno más que otro.

-¿Qué dices?

-Terry solo tuvo heridas leves Candy¿No lo sabias?

-No¿Cómo crees que voy a hablar de eso con Albert?

-Pues él estaba aparte de preocupado por tu salud. . .yo diría. . . . .celoso, enojado, triste. Su animo variaba demasiado, no hablaba con nadie, cuando te asignaron una habitación, la pidió lo más lejos posible de la de Terry.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno amiga, no hablemos de cosas tristes; aunque creo que no tengo que decirte que es importante que hables con Albert cuanto antes, para aclarar éste mal entendido, porque si no nosotros pensábamos que estabas con Terry, él que no se ha de imaginar.

-Lo he intentado Annie, pero créeme que siento que me evade. Como si lo que tengo que decirle fuera acabar con lo nuestro.

-¿Qué dices Candy¿Has elegido seguir al lado de Albert?

-Si, acepto que dude un poco, pero precisamente por esa razón no busque saludar a Terry aquel día del accidente; porque creo que mi vida esta al lado de Albert y no con Terry.

-¿A pesar de que él ya no tiene nada que ver con Susana?

-Sí.

-¿Y de que tu conservas un hijo de él?.

-Sí Annie, a pesar de todo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Que les parecio??... espero les haya gustado, y me dejen sus comentarios que me alegran demasiado el dia, que digo el dia, la semana entera..._

_Gracias a las que han dejado sus comentarios_

_No dejen de leer..._

_Bye... **Drk Phnx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola CHIKS!!!!_

_Como han estado?? espero que bien. Mmmm... si lo se, tarde demasiado con este nuevo cap. Sorry, Sorry so much. Pero bueno, la espera termino aqui les dejo otro capi mas, espero les guste... Y me dejen sus reviews, criticas y todo lo que quieran comentar._

_**AVISO **no es una historia 100 porciento original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido publicarla._

CAPITULO IX

Estos últimos días, Terry había estado de un humor insoportable; y esto lo incrementaba las continuas salidas de su madre a un lugar que solo ella sabia. El actor estaba cansado de esta situación y le comunico a su madre su decisión.

-Madre, quiero que volvamos a Nueva York.

-¡Pero Terry¿Por qué ahora?

-No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

-¡Te equivocas hijo!

-No, y es mi ultima palabra. Ya estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado pensando en tonterías, allá por lo menos tengo un trabajo que me distrae.

-¡Terry¡No puedes irte!

-¿Por qué no¡Ya me canse de tus misterios!

-Esta bien, quieres que sea clara, lo seré. No puedes irte porque hay un gran motivo que te obliga a permanecer aquí.

-¿Cuál es ese motivo?

-El hijo de Candy.

-¿El hijo de Candy¡Es por él que me voy¡Que me doy por vencido!

-Mal hecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el hijo de Candy es también tu hijo.

Terry se quedo sin habla, sintió que el corazón se le detenía; como pudo se levanto de la silla y tomo a su madre fuertemente por los brazos, luego que recupero el habla, pudo gritarle.

-No me mientas!!!

-¡No te mentiría en esto Terry!

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque lo he visto, es idéntico a ti cuando eras pequeño.

-¡No puede ser¿Cómo pudo habérmelo ocultado Candy?

-No sé que motivos haya tenido hijo, pero su edad coincide con. . .

-¿Con qué?

-Con tu gira por Chicago.

Terry trato de calmarse y soltó a su madre, quien no imagino esa reacción de su hijo.

-¡No puede ser¡Todo este tiempo!. . .¡Y yo con Susana¿Entonces porque me rechaza¡No entiendo¡Mamá no entiendo!

La actriz notó que era la primera vez que Terry le llamaba "mamá", así que se dirigió a él con toda la ternura del mundo.

-Hijo, ahora que has entendido porque no te puedes ir, debes de recuperarte y pelear por Candy y por tu hijo.

-¿Por qué Albert me engaño?

-Porque no quiere perderla, y un hombre desesperado cree que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, pero no es así.

-¡Mamá, por favor! Dime más, platícame más¿cómo te enteraste¿Dónde lo viste?

-En el hospital, lo traía una niñera; al principio me deje llevar por el parecido que tenía contigo, pero cuando me dijo que era hijo de Candy y la edad que tenía, supe con certeza que él niño era tuyo.

-¿No viste a Candy?

-No, cuando probé, Albert me dijo que estaba indispuesta; así que me retiré. Pero no desistí en mis intentos por saber más de él. Así que he investigado lo más que he podido de ellos.

-¿A eso se debían tus salidas tan frecuentes?

-Sí.

-¡Pues dime que investigaste!

-No tanto como quisiéramos. . .pero siéntate Terry. ¿Listo? Bueno, Candy llego en los últimos meses de embarazo, al parecer antes de venir aquí, se caso con el señor Andrey, todos creen que él es el padre, aunque hay algunas personas que se reservan comentarios por el poco parecido que presentan.

-¿Cómo se llama¿Lo sabes?

-Anthony.

-¡Anthony! Le puso su nombre.

-¿De quien hablas?

-Del primer amor de Candy.

-¿No fuiste tu?

-No; era un chico rubio, como de mi edad o un poco más grande, era de su familia, y murió muy joven; su muerte le afecto muchísimo a Candy, por eso la enviaron al Colegio San Pablo, donde la conocí.

-¡Vaya! Veo que sabes más que yo.

-Anthony. . .supongo. . . ¿Andrey?

-Si¿Cómo crees que lo llamarán de otro modo? Además Terry hubiera sido muy obvio ¿no?

-Mamá, tengo tantas cosas que hablar con Candy.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero debes de ser más cauteloso que antes, si no lograrás lo contrario de lo que te has propuesto.

-Por supuesto, esta vez, tengo más motivos para triunfar.

Candy ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, pero lo que más le dolía era no poder cargar a su pequeñín. Entonces se dio a la tarea de abordar a Albert con mucho tacto y hablar con él de todo lo que le mortificaba. Así la rubia encontró el momento justo: era sábado, y su esposo estaba descansando en el jardín.

-Albert. . .tenemos que hablar.

-¡Ah! Veo que eres persistente.

-¿Quieres decir que me eludes?

-No, solo buscaba el momento ideal.

-Creo que es hora.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Albert. . . quiero hablar respecto al día de mi accidente. Sé que tu piensas que. . .

-Candy, no tienes porque justificarte.

-Si tengo Albert, además me ayudará a llegar al punto que quería tocar contigo aquel día.

-Esta bien.

-Pues veras, Terry vino en un par de ocasiones a buscarme, antes del accidente, yo le pedí que no lo volviera a hacer, pero me hizo llegar al extremo de negarme. Sé bien, que no es correcto ocultártelo, y eso me mortificaba, así que ese día decidí contártelo; y justo cuando me dirigía para allá observe a Terry a lo lejos, evite que él me viera, sin embargo camine detrás de él unas cuadras hasta llegar al parque donde me esperabas, y cuando estaba por entrar al parque, escuche un auto a toda velocidad y vi que Terry no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que le grite, pero no escucho, así que. . .

-Paso lo que paso. No era necesario que me lo dijeras.

-Sí (Dijo llorando Candy), porque quiero que sepas que te tengo confianza.

-Candy¿sabes lo que quería Terry?

-Sí, quería que él y yo. . .

-Exacto, yo también lo sabía, y sabía que un día te buscaría. Por eso no había necesidad de que te angustiaras. En cuanto al accidente¿Qué te puedo decir? Sé que ha sido duro para ti. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitarte eso, pero no pude.

-Albert ¿Estas molesto?

-¿Por qué habría e estarlo? Simplemente seguiste a tu corazón.

¿O no?

-Albert. . .yo. . .

-Dime Candy ¿Lo sigues amando no es así?

-¡¿Albert?!

-No te sorprendas cariño, yo no lo hago. Desde un principio supe que tú lo amabas, y yo acepte esa situación, además es el padre de tu hijo.

-¡No digas eso Albert¡El padre de Anthony eres tu!

-Candy, hablemos con la verdad. Uno no salva a ningún desconocido; y yo sé que tu corazón es muy noble, y que por eso salvaste a Terry aun a costa de perder tu vida.

-¡Albert! (Gritaba Candy horrorizada) ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-Candy trata de serenarte.

-Albert, yo te he dicho la verdad con el único fin de no tener secretos contigo, juro que no tengo ninguna otra intención, soy feliz contigo y estoy satisfecha de mi vida a tu lado. ¿Por qué ahora quieres sacar a ventilar temas que se hablaron hace un par de años?

-Dime Candy. . .y esta vez no des rodeos¿sigues amando a Terry?

-Te amo a ti!!!

-No es el punto¿lo amas?

-De algún modo. . . hay algo. . . yo. . . yo. . . sí, aún lo . . .

-Ya lo sabia Candy. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Terry y tu. . . la noche que charlamos, buscamos alternativas, y entonces me sincere contigo y te revele mis sentimientos. Sentamos las bases de nuestra relación, y tu dijiste que tus sentimientos por Terry eran los mismos. . .¿lo entiendes? Desde un principio yo sabia que tus sentimientos hacia mi no eran como los que te unían a Terry.

-No tienes porque compararte con él.

-No lo hago, solo digo que en este tiempo. . .¡Diablos Candy¡No me hagas más difícil esto!

-¿Y crees que para mi no lo es Albert¡Salve a Terry porque su hermano trato de matarlo?

-¿Sabias quien fue?

-Sí, lo pude ver a través del cristal del parabrisas.

-¡Debes de notificarlo Candy! De lo contrario, el sacrificio que hiciste no habrá servido de nada, tratarán nuevamente de lastimarlo.

-No Albert, porque cada vez que él aparece tengo discusiones contigo.

-¡Candy! (Albert tomo las manos de ella y las guardaba dentro de las suyas) Dime una cosa¿por qué estamos juntos?

-Porque nos queremos.

-Cierto, pero no crees que para que un matrimonio funcione se necesitan de muchas otras cosas más que el amor.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bueno linda, pues a nosotros nos hace falta muchas cosas, que por más que nos esforcemos, nunca alcanzaremos.

-No es así, claro que podemos lograr lo que nos propongamos.

-Esta bien Candy, veo que tengo que ser claro contigo.

Candy lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo.

-Escucha Candy, todo esto que ha sucedido me ha hecho pensar y analizar nuestra situación. Yo también tengo que confesarte muchas cosas. Cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo, la felicidad me cegó, he hice cosas que no estuvieron correctas, así que invente negocios urgentes, bueno, si los tenía, pero hubiera podido resolverlos con una corta visita mía; en cambio, te traje aquí para alejarte más de Terry, sentía que en cuanto el apareciera, mi felicidad se vería amenazada. Pero de nada sirvió, porque de todos modos él apareció por obra de no se quien, la cuestión es que yo estaba enterado de su presencia en Londres, lo ví, charle con él, y en una ocasión me pidió que te dejará libre; obviamente me niegue, yo creía que su oportunidad ya había pasado. Después vino lo del accidente, en un principio estaba muy enojado contigo y con él, de boca de él supe la verdad, pero igual le pedí que se alejará de ti. Pero algo me hizo reflexionar, y entendí que las cosas no suceden por casualidad querida, que hay un Ser que guía nuestros pasos; entendí que por algo Terry llego a Londres, pudo venir en cualquier otra ocasión, pero no, ocurrió justamente cuando nosotros estábamos aquí, por algo nos encontró linda ¿logras entenderlo? Lo que hay entre ustedes dos es más grande que todo mi amor y toda mi buena intención de hacerte feliz. Así también entendí, que uno no puede crear la felicidad de otros; es uno mismo el que crea su propia felicidad. . .Candy, tú debes crear tu felicidad.

-Albert soy muy feliz contigo y no me arrepiento de nada, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido.

-No Candy, lo mejor esta todavía por venir. Y la felicidad que has tenido no se compara a la que te espera al lado e Terry.

-¡No quiero estar con él, Albert!

-¿Por qué¿A que le temes? Debes de ser fuerte mi amor¿acaso no crees que ese Ser Supremo es sabio? Él sabe lo que hace, y por ese motivo es que a regresado a Terry a tu vida, para que rectifiques tus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que Anthony tenga la capacidad de entender todo esto.

-Albert¡tu no eres ningún error!

-Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. Estoy feliz de haber formado parte de tu vida, pero hay que hacer las cosas correctamente, y lo correcto no es que estés conmigo, debes de ir en pos de tu felicidad, al lado de la persona que amas y que te ama de la misma forma. Ya nada los detiene. . .

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ambos son libres para por fin hacer sus sueños realidad. Permíteme un momento.

Albert entro a la casa y en un par de minutos estuvo de vuelta en el jardín con un sobre el cual entregó a Candy.

-¡¿Albert que significa esto?!

-Ábrelo y lee el contenido.

Candy leía, y mientras más avanzaba, más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡No puede ser¡¿Por qué haces esto¡No es justo!

-Sí Candy, lo es; mereces ser feliz en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no a mi lado; agradezco el que me hayan dejado recorrer un poco de tu camino contigo, pero es hora de que sigas sin mí.

-¡No me puedes dejar¡¿Y Anthony¡¿Acaso no significa nada para ti?!

-Dios sabe cuanto adoro a ese niño, pero entiéndeme Candy; he vivido una vida robada, una vida que no me pertenece.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú eres para Terry y Anthony es su hijo; en su momento pude hacer lo correcto, pero preferí poner las cosas a mi beneficio; ahora tu tienes que volver con él, con el verdadero padre de tu hijo y decirle que ya tiene una familia, su familia y estoy seguro que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos; y del bebé. . . no dudará, solo tienes que ponerlo frente a un espejo y sabrá la verdad. ¿Sabes? Cuando todavía se encontraba en el hospital, lo chantajee y mira, no hemos vuelto a saber de él. Pero tienes que buscarlo y él comprenderá.

-¡No Albert¡Aunque decidas dejarme, no volveré con él¡No puedes pensar por mí¡Tu mismo me haz dicho que uno tiene que tomar sus decisiones¿Cómo has tomado ésta sin consultármelo? (Dice Candy mientras le extiende los documentos que extrajo del sobre que le entrego su compañero).

-Uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso.

-¿Acaso no te interesan mis sentimientos?

-¡Por supuesto¡Lo hice basándome en ellos, en lo que es mejor para ti y el pequeño! Candy. . .¡Ya basta! No ves que esto es muy difícil, acéptalo; además yo siempre seguiré al pendiente de ti.

Candy se había cansado de llorar, le dolía la cabeza no más que el corazón; entonces sintió que ya todo era inútil, cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, no iba a cambiar el parecer del rubio.

-Esta bien Albert. . .después de todo, el divorcio ya es un hecho. . .¿desde cuando tienes los papeles?

-No importa, lo que realmente interesa es que desde hoy. . .desde este momento. . .eres aquella Candy libre de decidir, de hacer lo que te venga en gana, capaz de forjar tu futuro, de aceptar el reto de ser feliz. . .por ti misma.

-¡Albert. . .gracias por todo lo que me has dado; por este tiempo, y por ser como eres!

Ambos se miraron y se unieron en un abrazo fraternal que les parecería muy corto, debido al tiempo que pasarían sin saber uno del otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y bien...les gusto??... espero que si._

_Bueno antes de irme solo les quiero avisar que le queda un solo capitulo mas (si UNO y se acaba)_

_Les quiero dar las Gracias a las que han dejado sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia._

_GRACIAS..._

_No dejen de leer..._

_Bye... **Drk Phnx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola CHIKS!!!!_

_Como han estado?? Mmmm... si lo se, tarde demasiado con este cap. Sorry, Sorry so much. Pero bueno, la espera termino aqui les dejo el capi, espero les guste... Y me dejen sus reviews, criticas y todo lo que quieran comentar._

_**AVISO **no es una historia 100 porciento original mía, solo que me gusto y he decidido publicarla._

CAPITULO X

La mañana llego y para Candy el despertar hacia una nueva etapa en su vida. No tomaría decisiones a la ligera, se daría tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente quería hacer.

Desde la ventana de su balcón vio a Albert alejarse con paso seguro, su destino solo él lo conocía, George lo esperaba en el auto. Candy pensó que fue lo mejor despedirse así, en la intimidad de la habitación que los vio reír, llorar, compartir momentos que ahora solo eran recuerdos.

Annie toco la puerta de la alcoba.

-Adelante.

-¡Buen día Candy!

-¡Annie! Pasa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Respirando vientos de cambio.

-Nunca imagine que Albert. . .

-No hablemos de cosas tristes amiga, mejor ayúdame a encontrar un vestido para salir.

-¡Iras con Terry!

-Sí Annie. Pero no a lo que crees, antes de decidir cualquier cosa, tengo que hablar ciertas cosas con él.

-¡¿Quieres que cuide a Anthony por ti?!

-Por favor, me ayudarías mucho.

-Pero tienes que contarme todo al regreso.

-Claro que sí amiga, después de todo eres mi confidente.

-Candy, crees que nuestros hijos lleguen a ser tan buenos amigos como nosotras lo somos.

-Esperemos que sí, hay que procurar que pasen tiempo juntos para que su amistad se fortalezca.

-Tienes razón.

Y ambas mujeres se ocuparon en el aspecto de Candy.

Albert se encontraba en su despacho ultimando detalles para no dejar pendiente alguno, y poder iniciar su largo viaje de olvido.

Él pensaba en difícil del rompimiento con Candy, si ella se hubiera negado una vez más a terminar, probablemente él hubiera cedido a su rubia debilidad. Los golpes de la puerta lo sacaron de su meditación.

-Pase.

-¡Hola Albert!

-¡Terry!¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mi remordimiento Albert. No he sido justo contigo y vengo a presentarte mis disculpas.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Albert. . .en un principio la ira me cegó, no comprendí que si había un hombre capaz de amar y cuidar como yo quisiera de Candy, ese eres tu.

-No digas más.

-Albert, quise atacarte por la espalda, pero debes de saber que ella nunca. . .

-Lo sé.

-Solo tengo algo que reprocharte. ¿Por qué me engañaste?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A Anthony.

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Todo.

-¿Y que esperas para ir a buscar a Candy?

-¿Qué?

-Tienes una mujer y un hijo esperándote

-Albert, la última vez que hablamos al respecto, me pediste que me alejará ¿por qué este cambio ahora?

-Porque ahora sé cual es mi lugar. Y el tuyo esta con ella, pero si alguna vez se te ocurriera lastimarla de cualquier forma, el mundo será pequeño para que puedas esconderte de mí.

-No necesitas decírmelo, nunca tendrás queja de mí.

Los hombres se miraron y se estrecharon, después de todo la amistad que un día los unió, los volvió a unir.

-Albert ¿qué harás ahora?

-Viajar.

-¿Adónde?

-No lo sé todavía. Puedes estar tranquilo, ya he arreglado todos mis asuntos con Candy.

-No necesitas irte.

-Sí lo necesito Terry, ya debes saber por experiencia propia que no es facil olvidarse de esa maravillosa mujer.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de rehacer las cosas con ella.

-No te ofendas, pero no lo hice por ti, sino por ella, merece realmente la oportunidad de tener lo que ella desea.

-De cualquier modo gracias.

-Terry. . . a Anthony le gusta que le cuenten cuentos, que jueguen con él por el jardín. . .cuando come hay que estar atentos, sino escupirá la comida que no le agrade. . .por las tardes le gusta pasear por las calles de la ciudad. . . (Albert se sintió nostálgico, ya comenzaba a extrañar al pequeñín)

-Otra vez gracias amigo. . .Anthony no pudo estar en mejores manos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Aún no.

-Cuando nació era como todos los recién nacidos: rojos y arrugados, pero conforme fue adoptando su verdadera fisonomía temí siquiera mostrárselo a todos aquellos que te conocieron; discúlpame pero tuve mis momentos de egoísmo y lo sentía como mío y no quería compartirlo contigo. Ahora puedes estar tranquilo, no volveré a tomar algo que sea tuyo.

-Son tan tuyos como míos. Sé que ambos queremos del mismo modo a estar dos personitas, y sé que ellos nos quieren a ambos, la diferencia esta en la forma en la que lo hacen, pero no podría nunca negarte el afecto que ellos sienten por ti.

-Gracias Terry. . . creo que debemos dejar estos sentimentalismos. Mejor ve a buscar a Candy, sé que tienen muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Albert. . .¡buen viaje y vuelve pronto!

-Lo haré.

Terry se dirigió a la mansión Andrey, sin saber que Candy se dirigía al castillo De Granchester. Cuando llego fue atendido por Annie. Ambos se sorprendieron al verse, intercambiaron saludos y una vez que la morena le confesó a donde fue Candy, éste se despidió para poder alcanzarla.

Candy ya había llegado al castillo y fue bien recibida por Eleonor.

-¡Pasa Candy! Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí. Imagino tu decisión.

-Eleonor, antes que nada quisiera hablar con ustedes de un par de cosas que no saben.

-Dime (Dijo la dama con una sonrisa en los labios).

-Primero tengo que revelarle que conozco la identidad de la persona que nos atropelló. Se trata de Richard Granchester Jr.

-¡¿Qué¡Tenemos que hacer algo¡Esa familia matará mi hijo por avaricia!

-Quisiera hablar sobre ello con Terry.

-Pero él fue a buscarte a tu casa.

-Evidentemente nos cruzamos en el camino. . .pero vamos a esperarlo. No se alarme, seguramente encontraremos una forma de que reciban su castigo y no vuelvan a atentar contra la vida de Terry.

-¡Candy! Me hace muy feliz el saber que lo has elegido a él, no sabes cuanto te ha extrañado.

-Sí lo sé, lo ha hecho tanto como yo lo he extrañado.

Parecía que Terry volaba en el auto, en verdad quería llegar al castillo cuanto antes. Cuando llego, encontró a las mujeres hablando de viejos recuerdos. Candy lo puso al tanto de la identidad del conductor que los arrolló, decidieron denunciarlos, y una vez solucionado el asunto, se sentaron a conversar de cosas más personales, Eleonor los dejo solos para que hubiera privacidad.

-¡Candy! No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias.

-Esto parece una ironía, cuando me dejaste porque Susana me había salvado y perdió su pierna, lo hiciste porque decías que no creías poder amarme así; pues el destino ha demostrado que tu amor es tan grande o más que él de Susana.

-Sí, ahora eso no parece tener sentido. Terry, yo no he sido completamente sincera contigo. Uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí, es porque Albert ha decidido irse. . .de hecho. . .ya estamos divorciados. Así que esa barrera ya no detiene mis sentimientos, pero necesitas saber que no estoy sola. . .

-Lo sé, un pequeño viene contigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? (Dijo impresionadísima)

-Mi madre lo vio en el hospital, investigamos y sabemos de la existencia de. . .Anthony.

-¿Sabes que es. . .?

-Sí, también lo sé; aunque me gustaría que me dijeras él porque no lo supe antes por ti?

Candy le revelo todo lo sucedido, desde que supo de su embarazo, hasta la repentina boda con Albert, las decisiones que tuvieron que tomar para ocultar la verdad. Terry la escuchaba sin juzgarla, por el contrario trato de ser compresivo con ella; entendido muchas situaciones y se prometieron no volver a caer en malos entendidos, de ahora en adelante la sinceridad estaría presente entre ellos. Acordaron verse al día siguiente para que madre e hijo conocieran al pequeño; cuando llego Candy con él al castillo, los dos se volvieron locos de gozo al ver al niño.

-¡Oh Candy¡Que hermoso es!

-Usted ya lo sabía Eleonor, eso es trampa.

-Pero ahora puedo tenerlo en mis brazos el tiempo que yo quiera.

-Mamá, déjame cargar a mi hijo.

Candy lo miró mientras escuchaba como Terry lo llamaba "mi hijo"; en ese momento sintió que nada podría ser mejor. Los actores disfrutaban al niño tanto que Candy se reprocho el no haberlo hecho antes.

Los días pasaban uno tras otro; Annie y Archie partieron rumbo a Chicago. La nueva familia hizo planes para dejar Londres: Candy viajaría a Chicago a hacer algunos arreglos, y Terry se quedaría en Nueva York para arreglar su nuevo hogar y los últimos detalles de la boda.

Cuando Candy llego, se enteró de que la tía abuela Elroy estaba muy enferma, así que decidió quedarse más tiempo, el suficiente para ver morir a la anciana, quien murió tranquilamente y agradecida de la promesa cumplida por Candy. Albert asistió al sepelio. Fue un lindo reencuentro con el pequeño que seguía diciéndole "papá". Hablaron de lo bien que se encontraban cada uno por su lado y se dieron los últimos adioses.

Terry hablo con Susana sobre todo lo ocurrido en Londres, y ésta le deseo buena suerte; después de todo ella sabía que de haber seguido con la farsa, hubiera sido muy infeliz.

Eleonor, le propuso a Terry vivir en su mansión después de todo la casa era demasiado grande, y no quería perderse nada sobre el pequeño. Cuando llego Candy fue recibida por ellos y acepto tal elección, después de todo Eleonor era la abuela de Anthony y lo adoraba como a un hijo.

La familia paso las festividades de fin de año juntos. Nada podía ser mejor entre ellos, era como siempre lo habían soñado.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos días del nuevo año cuando el día tan esperado para la pareja llego. Candy estaba hermosa en un vestido blanco que resaltaba su piel, llevaba el cabello recogido y un discreto tocado de rosas blancas, el maquillaje era muy ligero y la novia se veía radiante. Terry vestía en negro y se veía increíblemente guapo. A la ceremonia sólo asistieron un par de amigos de Terry, la familia Cornwell y Patty con su hijo.

Candy imagino que nunca llegaría ese momento, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió plena, sus tesoros más preciados en la actualidad eran su esposo y su hijo, quienes se adaptaban muy bien el uno con el otro.

Terry continuo en el teatro, al igual que su madre; Candy era la señora del hogar y se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su pequeño.

Los meses pasaron y el matrimonio seguía en una eterna luna de miel. Terry acababa de estrenar una obra y llevó a las dos mujeres de su vida a la gran recepción que hicieron por tal motivo. Candy lucía un vestido negro con encaje que se le ajustaba muy bien a su figura y el cabello caía en una cascada de rizos que era demasiado tentadora para cualquier hombre, llevaba un juego de pendientes y prendedor de esmeralda que hacía resaltar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes; en verdad era la envidia de muchas mujeres, siendo tan hermosa como lo es y teniendo al esposo que tiene.

La cena transcurría muy alegre, entonces Terry invito a su linda pareja a bailar.

-Disculpe señora mía¿me permitiría esta pieza?

-Por supuesto caballero.

Ambos se movían al compás de las notas.

-Amor mío, he de tratar de resistirme para no poner un dedo sobre tu suave piel. (Terry arrimo a su esposa hacia su cuerpo)

-¡Terry! Estamos en un baile!!! (decía la sonrojada mujer)

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar querer tenerte más cerca de mí.

-Muy pronto no podrás tenerme tan cerca como quisieras cariño.

-¡Candy, juro que no habrá otra persona que pueda separarnos!

-No me refería a eso Terry. Sucede que dentro de poco tiempo ni siquiera podré moverme como ahora lo hago.

-¡Candy! (El hombre abrió los ojos inmensamente al comprender las palabras de su amada) ¡¿Es verdad¡No puedo creerlo!

-Pues créelo.

-¡No sabes qué feliz me haces¡Soy el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta!

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-Esta vez no me perderé de ningún detalle, y no importa si es niño o niña, igual lo querremos ¿no es así, mi amor?

-Claro que sí.

-¡Oh Candy! Te amo tanto!!!

-¡Y yo a ti!

Y la pareja siguió bailando; los dos lograron tener lo que tanto tiempo anhelaron. Se dieron cuenta que la vida es sabia y que la felicidad era un reto que tenían que superar día a día, con paciencia, amor y valor.

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y bien...que les parecio el fin les gusto??... Ohhh!!!!! yo espero que si._

_Bueno antes de irme solo les quiero dar las Gracias a las que han dejado sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia._

**mimi**

**Danyseren **_(en especial mis agradecimientos hacia ti por haber dejado el mayor numero de comentarios, no tienes idea como me alegraban el dia Gracias)_

**valy-kou**

**Mak**

**mary**

**stefy**

**himiko**

**Aiko **

**seishime**

**Laura**

**lesly1206**

_Muchas, Muchas Gracias..._

_Merci beaucoup_

_Thankyou so..so much_

_GRACIAS..._

_Nos leemos en mi proxima historia..._

_Bye... **Drk Phnx**_


End file.
